


Boyfriend for Hire: Richard Armitage

by theredheadedbookworm



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Bets, Curvaceous Women, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, New York City, Past Relationship(s), People Magazine, Press and Tabloids, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadedbookworm/pseuds/theredheadedbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie picked the worst time to break up with her fiance right before her brother's wedding and family reunion. Richard needs a woman to pose as his girlfriend to win a bet, so when they meet up, they agree to help one another, not knowing that later on, acting to be in love would turn into a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Richard Armitage Frustration tumblr page under the name kttheredhead and I'm her so no copying. This is a big WIP so hopefully you'll like and I can write/edit tons more. I am obviously in no relation or affliction with Richard or the Hobbit cast, People Magazine or anyone there etc. It's all fiction. The character of Pippa is a real person though, she's my best friend and has given me permission to use her and her name in here. 
> 
> I wrote this story a long time ago but with the male actor being Elijah Wood, so I’m just changing things around so the events did occur. Richard is starting to become famous in this one too. I have no clue where the People Magazine Offices are, so I’m saying NY since I know Richard has a place there. Got the idea at work one day so I have no idea where this is going. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I’m making up a lot of the drama that happens and I’m moving up the premiere of ‘Into the Storm’ to October of 2013. I know it’s false, but I needed a fancy event for them to go to. I am not making up the celebrity gossip/pop culture stuff.

**Chapter 1**

**September 2013**

“Okay Us Weekly has printed in their issue last week that Liam Hemsworth and Miley Cyrus are split up for good this time. If someone can find photos and evidence of that, I want you to do the story Krista. Good work people, that’s all for right now. Just a reminder I need articles by tonight at 4!” A female voice rang out in a large conference room in the middle of People Magazine offices.

The voice belonged to the editor-in-chief as she stood up and headed back to her office to confirm some appointments. She grabbed her papers quickly and pushed a piece of red hair behind her ear rushing back to her office.

“Katie, wait up!” a tall man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes ran after her.

“What Chris? I need to get back to Miley Cyrus’ reps. She has finally agreed to agree to be interviewed, but hasn’t announced who will do the interview.” Katie Sheridan replied as she walked back to her office at the end of the hall.

Chris Stanton rolled his eyes at her speed and stopped when they arrived in her office.

“Here I thought you might want to see these. I find these online.” Chris replied as he handed her some pictures and an article from another magazine showing pictures of Liam Hemsworth making out with another woman two days after the rumors of his split.

Her eyes got wide and nodded as she handed him the pictures back.

“Has anything been confirmed yet?” she asked and he shook his head no.

“Okay go ahead and tell Nathan to write up something and wait for it to be confirmed when he is done with the Jon and Kate Gosselin thing. She’s suing him for hacking into her computer and things for a tell-all book.” Katie said heading towards her desk.

“Why can’t I write anything? Katie I’ve worked for you for over two years and I have yet to write a real article. Come on, Nathan’s tied up with his article. Let me do it, trust me, I’ll show you before anyone else. I don’t like begging come on.” Chris pleaded with her.

She raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

“If it means that much to you, go ahead and write that Chris.” She replied.

“Really?” he asked not sure if he heard it right.

“Yeah, I know you’re a good writer, I just thought you didn’t want to be a writer for awhile. You seemed content with the’ Star Tracks’ section.” Katie said getting messages from her assistant and frowning a bit when there was nothing from any reps for Miley.

“Well I am, but…” He trailed off and she smiled suddenly.

“It’s all yours, sorry for making you wait this long to write something.” She said and he let out a yell of excitement and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back as he cheered and ran back down the hallway out of her office.

Her phone rang as she sat down and she picked up.

“Katie Sheridan.” She greeted and then heard a loud voice.

“LOSER!!”

Immediately recognizing the voice of her close friend, Katie chuckled, “Hello Pippa, what can I do for you today?” Katie asked curiously.

Pippa Streater rolled her eyes at the formality on the other side of the phone.

“Ya know there’s no need to be formal with me, I’m your friend not a client, although I am an agent for a client of yours.” Pippa replied.

“Okay fine, how are you Pip?” Katie asked rolling her eyes.

“Great thanks, now I heard a silly rumor that you broke up with Jack. If you did, I have one question, are you bloody crazy?!?!?!” Pippa shrieked and Katie sighed.

“Jack and I indeed break up, but I have to correct you because it was mutual. We’re both extremely busy and not in love with one another. But I did forget one tiny thing before we did break up.”

“What is that exactly?” Pippa asked curiously.

“My family reunion is in one week and frankly I am screwed because if I don’t come home with a man on my arm, then all week I will hear about how much I need a man etc.” Katie replied.

“That bad eh?” Pippa asked.

“You have no idea Pip. I’m really debating about calling an escort service or something.” Katie said feeling like an idiot, but speaking the truth.

“Oh my God, you’re that desperate?” Pippa asked shocked as she turned to her friend who was talking to his US agent and grinned evilly.

“Yeah I am and that sounds bad, but it’s true. Wow I’m pathetic.” Katie said.

“No you’re not pathetic. I may have someone who will do that for you and I don’t think you’d have to pay him. He’s a friend of mine. He can come with us to dinner tonight okay?”

“Pip you’re crazy. Are you sure this guy won’t mind? Is he some psycho stalker?” Katie asked wearily.

“No he won’t, he needs someone to pose as his girlfriend in order to win a bet, so it works out. Meet us at our normal place at 7, see you there hun.” Pippa said as she hung up and then turned towards her friend.

Richard Armitage raised an eyebrow at her as he turned towards her noticing that he was being stared at from his agent.

“What?” he asked curiously.

“I just found you someone to pose as your girlfriend for the ‘Black Sky’ premiere, possibly for the Hobbit later this year. You owe me dude.” Pippa replied.

“Really? Who?” Richard asked curiously pressing for details.

“She’s a friend of mine, her name is Katie Sheridan. She needs someone to pose as her fiance for her family reunion; you need someone to pose as your girlfriend. Works out perfect.” Pippa replied as she stood up to finish up some paperwork.

“Wait! Wait a bloody minute Pip! You know Katie Sheridan? The editor-in-chief of People Magazine? Do you know how many people would kill to spend one minute with that woman?!? Holy shit and she agreed to pose as my girlfriend?” Richard exclaimed in shock.

“Well not yet, but she will. I didn’t know you were that familiar with Katie, we both went to college together.” Pippa replied raising an eyebrow.

“How do you know she will agree to this? Well duh I know about Katie Sheridan, what person in the entertainment business doesn’t?” he retorted back.

“Okay okay, I get your point. You’ll be in front of her tonight because we’re meeting her for dinner, no acting weird around her, she hates that.” she said and for some reason Richard felt himself getting nervous. He shrugged it off and nodded.

“I understand, holy crap, Martin’s going to hate me for meeting her before he does.” Richard grinned evilly as he got out his cell phone and then it was taken out of his hand and he glanced up to protest when he saw Pippa glaring at him.

“Don’t tell the whole world Richard. She may be the editor in chief and considered a celebrity, but she hates the fame.” She growled at him and he nodded slowly as she handed him his phone back and walked out of the room.

Richard stared at his phone before placing it inside of his pocket and glanced down at his black sweatpants and a sleeveless black shirt. He needed to look good for this, “Hey Pip! I need help!” He yelled rushing down the hallway after his manager. Was he ready for tonight? No, not at all, but meeting a gorgeous and powerful woman would make any man nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa introduces the newest 'couple' she knows to one another.

Katie pulled up at the Grindstone Charley’s restaurant where she would be meeting her best friend and roommate from college, Pippa and her friend who agreed to pose as her fiance freely. She turned off the car and glanced at herself in the mirror.

Her red hair was straightened today and she ran her fingers through it as she took out the clip that she always wear in her hair. She fixed her glasses a bit as she sighed and climbed out of the car before locking the door and walking inside. She wondered exactly she was getting herself into and before she could turn on her heel and walk out the way she came in, she was stopped.

“How may I help you?” The hostess asked her and Katie nodded with a sigh. She couldn’t back away now, besides if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she was beyond curious to see who this guy was. She did trust Pippa so hopefully the guy wasn’t a total jerk. 

“I’m meeting someone here, Pippa Streater.” Katie replied and the hostess glanced down at a pad of paper and then nodded while grabbing a menu. 

“Okay follow me then, Miss. Sheridan. She told me to expect you.” The hostess said leading her to the back section of the restaurant. There sat with long jet black hair and a bright smile on her face was stubborn and feisty Pippa Streater sitting next to a man who had a hat covering his face.

Katie raised an eyebrow as Pippa glanced over with a grin and jumped up giving her best friend a tight hug. The redhead smiled back and hugged her back before releasing her and glancing over at the mystery man.

“What would you like to drink Miss. Sheridan?” the waiter asked her and Katie thought for a couple seconds and asked for a glass of Coke. The waiter nodded and left them alone.

“How are you Miss. Sheridan?” Pippa asked her sarcastically being proper with a laugh.

Katie rolled her eyes and laughed back, “Shut up Pip, I’m good and you?” she asked.

“I’m great.” Pippa replied with a wink and Katie raised an eyebrow and then towards the other person there.

“Why do you have a hat on in here? Got a bad hair-cut or something?” she asked him and Pippa laughed and then snatched off the man’s hat off his head before he could blink.

“Oi!” the man protested as he reached for the hat and then turned slowly towards Katie whose eyes went wide. She knew this man! He was from ‘the Hobbit’ and Katie glared a bit at her friend who had a look of fake innocence on her face.

“Katie Sheridan, meet Richard Armitage. Richard, this is Katie.” Pippa introduced them with an evil grin on her face. Katie reached over the table and put out her hand, “Pleasure to meet you Richard.” She said with a smile.

He smiled back and shook her hand gently as they released their hands, “Pleasure is all mine Katie.” He replied continuing to smile.

Pippa smiled at them and then suddenly glanced at her watch.

“Oh crap, I just remembered that I have to go to my mom’s tonight and have dinner with her and Robbie. I’ll talk to you both later. Have fun.” She said throwing Richard’s hat back to him and grabbed her purse while rushing out of the restaurant.

“Pip! Your mom lives in England you brat!” Katie pointed out rolling her eyes as she slowly turned towards Richard who moved into Pippa’s old seat as the waiter brought back drinks and took their orders. 

“Usual Miss. Sheridan?” the waiter asked after Richard had ordered a steak and baked potato. Richard raised an eyebrow and turned towards Katie who only nodded and blushed.

“Thanks Tom, yes same as usual.” She replied.

“Okay would you like some wine too?” the waiter asked and she shook her head no.

“No thanks.” 

“How is Mr. Brown doing Miss. Sheridan? I haven’t seen him in here lately.” Tom asked curiously and Katie’s face went redder than before and she sighed embarrassed.

“We are not seeing one another anymore. It just didn’t work out.” She replied softly and Richard couldn’t help, but feel sorry for the young woman who had clearly gotten her heart broken. It was obvious for him and according to Pippa; he could be a dumb male sometimes.

The waiter then frowned, mumbled an apology and rushed back to the kitchen. Katie placed her head in her hands and grumbled, “I’m sorry Richard. Honestly I am. That’s quite embarrassing.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay Katie. It will all work out.” Richard said reaching over the table and grabbing one of her hands and gently squeezing it.

She glanced up and sighed as she leaned back in her chair, “I hope so, I mean the break-up was mutual. We had no chemistry you know what I mean?” she asked and he nodded deciding to change the subject.

“So you think Pip planned all this?” he asked with a smirk.

Katie cracked a smile and shrugged, “Probably so. She always tried to set me up with guys in college. No one ever lasted longer than one hour or so. But I didn’t worry about guys until I met Jack. Anyways I have a question for you. Why did you agree to this freely? I mean doesn’t your girlfriend have a problem with it?” She asked curiously.

Richard also leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his own drink. 

“I have had a girlfriend in a few years, my career has been taking off and it’s hard to find the time to date. The premiere of my new movie is coming up and my friends Aidan and Dean made a bet that I could not get a date because of how out of it I was with women and I took it mostly to get them to shut up. The premiere is three weeks away and I really didn’t care whether I lost or not. I wasn’t even looking for someone to play the part, I guess you could call it until Pip mentioned to me that you needed someone to go home with you and pose as your fiancé and that you’d do the same with me.” He replied taking another sip of his drink.

“I know how strange of a request this is. I had joked to Pippa that if I had to call an escort service I would, but I’m still just as shocked that someone would agree to do this. However I’m still giving you a chance to back out of it if you don’t want to do this. My family is really old-fashioned. My parents were married right out of college and had my brother and me within one year of one another. I’m twenty-eight years old and my mom thinks that all my accomplishments are in result because I’m still single and never settled down with a family. It’s so funny here in New York than it is in Monrovia. Out here, you work hard and get recognized and back home, because you’ve worked so much, you’re classified as a lonely woman.” Katie replied with a sigh.

Richard nodded his head in agreement, “I’m sorry that your family and town feel that way because obviously you’re successful, but I’m here to help you if you’re willing to help me.” 

***  
Three hours later

As they exited walked out of the restaurant and over to their cars which were parked close to one another, Katie couldn’t help, but wonder if this was really a good idea. She had a small black Mercedes and he smirked.

“Wow, for some reason I don’t see you as a small car lover.” He commented and she shrugged. 

“First off Jack picked it out and also pointed out that I had the money to get it so I thought why not?” she replied with a small laugh. She didn’t spend her money on a lot of materialistic things, but she had splurged with her car. 

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like a snob.” He said mentally kicking himself and she shook her head with a grin.

“Don’t be sorry, none of this is your fault. Besides I love this car. Anyways are you free tomorrow?” she asked him curiously.

Richard smiled and nodded.

“I know this may seem...I don’t know…a bit straight-forward, but I would like to get to know you better. Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?” Katie asked.

“Of course I will, I can bring us lunch and we can eat in your office or something.” He suggested and she raised an eyebrow in surprise while she unlocked her car and threw her stuff inside of it.

“You want to eat lunch in a magazine editor-in-chief’s office?” she asked surprised and Richard shrugged.

“I don’t mind, I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I wasn’t comfortable with it. Is Noon okay?” he asked and she nodded.

“Sure, here is the address and my cell phone number if you get lost or something. It was really nice meeting you Richard.” Katie said as he reached out his hand for hers to shake. She glanced at it for a second and then wrapped her arms around his for a hug. His eyes went wide as he slowly wrapped his arms around him and then they pulled away staring at one another.

“Sorry…see you tomorrow.” Katie said kissing his cheek softly and climbed over to her car, getting in and speeding off as he waved at her still standing by his car door still shocked by her soft touch. No this couldn’t happen, no falling for her, he told himself before walking away. This was only an act to help one another, nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard calls a friend who is also a fan of Katie's and they have their lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know that I’m making Richard and Orlando Bloom good friends which I’m sure they are now, but closer since Orlando is the only celebrity that People Magazine really publishes about out of the Hobbit cast. So yeah just a heads up. :)

“What do you mean she’s decided to pose for ‘Vanity Fair’ Nick?” Katie asked with wide eyes the next day as she sat in her office talking to Miley Cyrus’ reps. 

“I’m sorry Katie; it was you guys versus them. I didn’t make the final decision, she did.” Nick replied and she sighed loudly while running her hand through her bright red hair.

“When is she doing the interview? Maybe we can arrange something smaller.” she asked curiously.

“I’m not exactly sure, probably in the next couple weeks. Would you like me to keep you posted?”

“Sure, thanks anyways Nick. Have a good day.” She said as they both hung up at the same time. A knock was heard at her door and she rested her head back against the back of her leather office chair.

“It’s open.” Katie said while turning around to see Chris standing there with a couple pieces of paper in his hand. She put on her best genuine smile for the time being and motioned for him to come inside. Even though she was not exactly wanting company right now.

“I got it done Katie, they told me to bring it to you.” Chris said with a smile as he handed her his article. She nodded and took it while motioning for him to sit down in one of the chairs. She glanced at the clock in her office and it read 11:57 A.M. Oh crap the lunch with Richard! 

“Now I’m just letting you know, I only read the first and usually second articles of people who are new to writing articles just to see how your writing flows. So far it’s really good. Is this all the information that you have received regarding the photo? Have you checked out other newspapers and magazines?” Katie asked.

“Well according to Nathan, we’re the first ones to publish this information.” He replied as Katie’s intercom went off. 

“Yes?” she asked continuing to read the article which she did have to admit was extremely well-written.

“Miss Sheridan, your fiancé is here to see you…and it’s not Jack?” Her secretary Kara informed her and she glanced at Chris who looked at her strange. She couldn’t help, but smirk at their reactions. 

“Okay send him in and it’s not Jack. We’re not back together.” She replied and then turned back to Chris who stood up slowly from the chair.

“You’re engaged, but to Jack? Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked her curiously as a knock was heard on her already opened door. 

“Because you never asked, come on in Richard.” She said glanced over Chris’ shoulder and smiling at a grinning Richard who walked into the office with a blanket in one hand and a bag of food from Steak N Shake in his hand.

Chris turned around and his eyes went wide, “You’re engaged to Thorin Oakenshield?!?!” 

Katie laughed and shook her head, “I had no idea you were a Tolkien fan like myself. No that’s Richard. Thorin is in Middle Earth, not regular Earth. Now go take a lunch break or something, I’ll let you know when I’m done reading this. So far it’s really well-written. See you later Chris, and close the door behind you.” She replied winking at Richard grinning playfully as Chris slowly nodded and left the office closing the door behind him giving them both a smirk.

“Sorry about that, that’s Chris one of the new writers here, he also happens to be my cousin’s ex-boyfriend. So a bit awkward at first, but he’s cool.” Katie told Richard who glanced at her while smiling and nodding.

“I think I scared your secretary when I told her you were my fiancé.” He said with a laugh as he spread the blanket in an empty space in her office and sat down on it. Katie laughed and sat next to him. 

“She’ll live, but the whole office will know by the end of the hour.” She replied and he winced a bit feeling embarrassed.

“Shit I’m sorry, if I had known that, I wouldn’t have said that.” He apologized, while flushing a bit. Katie shook her head dismissing his worries. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I don’t have to tell anyone anything. I’m a very private person yet I work for a gossip magazine. At least ‘People’ is more accurate than some. Now how did you know I love Steak N Shake?” she asked a bit shocked.

Richard grinned, “I’m your fiancé remember? Actually Pippa told me what you liked when I asked her because I realized after we left the restaurant that I forgot to ask you what you liked. I have never been here so I’m eager to try it out.” He said. 

She laughed as he handed her a box with chicken fingers and fries. 

***  
After lunch, Katie and Richard sat next to one another on her leather couch that was located in the corner of her office. 

“What’s your full name?” Richard asked curiously.

“Ugh, why do you need to know that Richard?” Katie asked back with a groan.

“Just do it.”

“Fine, Kathryn Rose Sheridan, your turn.”

“Pretty. Richard Armitage. No middle name.” 

“Liar.”

“What?” Richard asked acting confused teasing her a bit.

“It’s Crispin, you do have a middle name. I Wikipediaded you.”

“Oh god you just had to tell me that didn’t you?” 

“Like I said, your acting needs more work.” Katie sniggered.

“Oi!” Richard protested with a fake pout, “I do not need more acting skills. I’m an amazing actor, thank you very much!”

“Have you ever won an Oscar for it?” she asked with a laugh.

“Rub it in that I haven’t, why don’t you? You’re mean, why did I agree to be your fiancé again?” he grumbled teasing her again and then began laughing when she reached over and tickled his stomach. 

“Aha! I found a weakness!” she exclaimed with victory as she climbed on top of him and continued to tickle him. He grabbed onto her and continued to laugh as he moved around and then poked Katie’s ribs. She yelped in surprise and jumped away from him.

Richard grinned evilly and wiggled his fingers as he slowly reached over with a protesting Katie in his arms began tickling her. She screamed loudly with a laugh and then fell back onto the couch with him on top of her. 

They glanced at one another staring into each other’s eyes. He smiled sweetly at her as he brushed back a piece of her red hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face. He helped her up and his shirt came up revealing the very top of a black spot in his waist.

She raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the spot. He glanced down confused and then chuckled.

“What do you think that is?” He asked curiously.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe a tattoo. I know everything in Lord of the Rings, well the nine of them got one. Did anyone from the Hobbit get one? And yes I know who you are, I’m a big Tolkien nerd. I love the books. Hell I even took a literature class in college that had nothing to do with my major about him and even did a twenty-five thesis paper, or a character analysis on one of the characters from your movie.” 

“Hmmm, nope I didn’t get one and really now? What character?” 

“Why not? Tattoos are pretty cool, I have one on my ankle…and um well if you want me to be honest, then it was on Thorin.” 

Richard’s eyes suddenly sparkled with interest, “Interesting! You have a tattoo? That’s a new development…what is it? On Thorin? Now that I would like to see.” 

“Nice try, You have to really impress me with Tolkien trivia before you see that paper and oh fine here…” she said with a smile. He smiled at the feeling that he might be getting close to her. The editor-in-chief of the most popular magazines in the entertainment industry, could he like someone that wrote gossip about celebrities? 

He then snapped out of his thoughts as Katie slowly raised her leg to the couch and rolled up her slacks and showed him the tattoo of a red rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it and the white mask of the Phantom of the Opera her right ankle. 

“Why did you get this? Is this about the musical or the book?” he asked curiously touching it gently with one finger. She gulped a bit in nervousness and tried to fight back the chill that was trying to run down her spine from his soft touch.

“Two reasons, one because I do love the show and the book and two because music is a huge part of my life. I sang in choirs until college graduation and my dad is the choir director at the church. He was so disappointed when I didn’t choose music as my major in college.” Katie replied softly.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered and hugged her tight in his arms. She smiled and hugged him back and then a cell phone went off interrupting their moment.

Richard blushed as he reached in his pocket and took off a small cell phone and glanced at the Caller ID and then grinned evilly.

“What?” Katie asked tilting her head in confusion.

He laughed heartily, “Orlando Bloom is calling me and I was wondering if you would talk to him because he likes you a lot…” 

“Really? After we printed all that stuff about him and Kate Bosworth along with him and Sienna Miller? And the things about him and his wife?” Katie asked truly surprised. 

He nodded, “Just play along.” as he picked up the phone, “Hey elf-boy.”

“Hey dwarf lord that I should dislike because of my father, but don’t, what are you doing right now?” Orlando asked curiously.

Richard snickered quietly, “Nothing much just chatting with a friend and you?”

“I’m in LA so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for dinner later? Ian and Martin will be there too.” Orlando replied.

“Sure Elf-boy, my friend wants to say hi to you, is that okay?”

“As long as I don’t hear a scream on your end, then go ahead.” Orlando replied.

Richard handed the phone to Katie who shook her head at him with a smirk and then placed the phone to her ear.

“Hi is this Orlando Bloom?” she asked.

“Yes who is this?” came the reply.

“Hi Mr. Bloom, I’m Katie Sheridan, editor-in-chief of People Magazine…Richard’s friend.” Katie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard drags Katie out of the office while Katie gets invited to the dinner with Richard and the Hobbit cast where her acting skills will be put to the test.

Silence filled the room as Katie glanced at the phone in her hand after silence met her there too. She glanced over at Richard who was trying very hard not to laugh and she knew that everything was alright.

“Um Orlando? I didn’t scare you did I?” Katie asked slowly and Richard began laughing at Orlando’s reaction. She rolled her eyes at the handsome, kind Englishman in front of her. 

“No, I just hate him right now.” Orlando replied flatly making her giggle once again.

“No need to hate Richard, he’s just teasing you. I’m surprised that you wanted to talk to me, that’s all.” She commented as she pushed Richard away as she saw him trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“Why is that love?” Orlando asked curiously and she couldn’t help, but giggle at the nickname.

“Call me love again and I’ll do anything you want me to,” she replied with a smirk making Richard’s eyes go wide and jaw drop. 

Orlando giggled, “Okay love, why are you surprised that I would want to talk to you?” 

“Because we print gossip about celebrities and you’re one of the popular ones, because every girl in the office love your body and then your acting.” She replied with a smirk and Orlando laughed while Richard scowled from the side of the couch. 

“Yeah did Richard tell you what I told him to say?” Orlando asked curiously.

Katie glanced at Richard who gave her a smile when he noticed that she was looking at him, “No he didn’t, what was he suppose to tell me?” she asked curiously and the man next to her on the couch flushed a bit looking embarrassed. 

“To stop printing crap about me, but I’m only joking anyways.” He replied.

Katie snickered, “Don’t tell me that, I don’t write those stories, I just approve of them. I’m sorry if we did offend you, we have other competition with other magazines and we have to keep up with them too. I hope you understand.” She explained.

“I understand, I’m just teasing, so why exactly is Richard doing with you?”

Katie began laughing again, “You have no idea how bad that sounded Orlando, We haven’t done anything you pervert.” 

Richard raised an eyebrow on the other side of her, “You know that Richard may have the deep voice and shyness, but he’s not that innocent. Don’t fall for his charm, fall for mine, I’m English and have a better accent than him and he plays a grumpy short man. Why pick him when you have a better option on the phone?” Orlando asked with a laugh teasing.

She giggled again, “I’ll remember that in the future, well here’s Richard back. It was nice chatting with you Orlando,” she said as Richard placed his hand out for the phone and she pulled the phone away from her ear, but then heard Orlando’s voice. 

“No that’s okay; I’d rather talk to you than that short, hairy dwarf and call me Orli, my friends do.” Orlando said with a small smile liking this woman already.

“Orli is what your fans call you, I don’t want to be considered another fan of yours, although I did enjoy you in ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ and most recently ‘Elizabethtown’, so I’ll think of another nickname for you, and you can call me Katie or Bugs short for Katie Bugs, or even Sunshine, my friends call me either of them,” she replied surprised that she was warming up to one of the most famous male actors in the world.

But then again, it is Orlando Bloom, it’s not every day she talks to someone like him, so she planned on keeping it that way, not to mention he was extremely good-looking, oh hell he is hot, she admitted to herself. 

“Okay love, whatever you want is fine, in fact I called to invite Richard to dinner with me tonight since I’m in LA right now for a few days for some photo shoots, would you like to join us?” He asked curiously.

“Oh I couldn’t impose on your guys’ dinner, but thanks anyways for the nice offer.” She replied and Richard shook his head no.

“You wouldn’t be imposing on us, it’s just Richard. He’s not that special anyways, besides if you were too supposedly fall for my charm and accent, then you have to meet me. It’s the law.” Orlando replied and Katie laughed.

“Oh alright, if it’s law, I don’t want to get arrested, but then again if it was you doing the arresting or maybe Channing Tatum then that’s another story,” she said with a laugh and a wink to a surprised Richard.

Orlando giggled again, “Oh don’t get me started love and my wife wouldn’t like me for that. Anyways I do need to go, tell the grumpy dwarf I’ll call him later for more details. It was nice talking to a female that doesn’t drool over me for once; I look forward to seeing you this evening. Until later love.” Orlando said with a smile.

“Okay bye Orlando.” She replied as she hung up the cell phone and handed it back to Richard who turned it on vibrate and placed it in his pocket. He turned towards Katie who blushed and looked embarrassed.

“I’m really sorry about that, I was only teasing him. Besides my female co-workers would kill me if they found out I was flirting with Orlando Bloom, so I’m sorry for you. I’ll pay you back if I ran up your bill or something,” she said.

Richard looked confused and then chuckled, “You don’t have to pay me a penny, it’s funny to watch one of my best friends flirt with my ‘fiancée’.” he said with a giggle.

“Are you sure? Because I feel bad enough, I can if you want or need me to…” Katie was interrupted by Richard’s hand going over her mouth and she stopped talking.

“For once in your life, don’t feel obligated to do something. I have money too, you know. I have a career, I’m not a bum. You have no reason to feel bad for talking to Orlando. He’s a good guy and you’re a wonderful person. I won’t allow you to feel bad for me, so take the afternoon off and let me show you how fun New York can be. You’ll never experience fun coped in your office all day.” He said softly and pulled his hand away from her mouth.

“I wish I could Richard, but I can’t today. I have to finish revising Chris’ article, plus coming up with ideas for next week’s issue.” She explained and he held up his hand.

“I won’t hear of it, come on Katie, I know a perfect place for us to go too and talk.”

“I really can’t Richard, maybe some other time.” She suggested as she stood up from the couch and stretched before she was picked up and swung over Richard’s shoulder. She screamed loudly as he slowly made his way to her desk, grabbed her bag and handed it to her. 

“Richard Crispin Armitage! Put me down NOW!” Katie yelled at him and then the door burst open and there stood her secretary, Kara standing there with wide eyes.

He turned towards Kara and smiled, “Tell everyone that Katie won’t be in her office this afternoon, cancel and reschedule any meetings or anything that she has and we’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to anyone about this, thanks sweetie.” He said winking at Kara as Katie sighed in defeat and he set her down. She straightened out her outfit and began walking down the hallway, closing the door behind her. Richard smiled and walked behind her.

“I’m going to go home and change, so I’ll lead you to my apartment, but I will warn you, I have a cat.” Katie said and he nodded as he hugged her once more as he went to his car. She smiled, got into her Mercdes and drove off with Richard right behind her.

 

***  
Katie glanced behind her to see if Richard was right behind her and seeing that he was, she pulled into her apartment complex parking lot and pulled into her space. He pulled in next to her and both climbed out at the same time.

“These are the brand new apartments aren’t they?” he asked curiously giving her a smile as she pulled out her keys and nodded as they walked inside.

“Yeah, I just got done remodeling actually, I love my place. For a while I was in Jack’s guest room in his enormous house, but I need my own space too. So here we are.” She replied as she unlocked the door and led him inside. 

“So where’s your cat at?” he asked as she closed the door behind him and kicked off her shoes and they landed next to the couch. 

“He’s around here somewhere…Peyton!” she yelled down the hallway and she saw a gray head pop out of the guest room. She smiled, picked up her cat, and walked towards Richard who was grinning.

 

“Interesting name.” he commented.

“Yeah he’s named after Peyton Manning, an American football player. Don’t judge, I love the Colts and the Broncos. I like sports.” 

He smiled and held out his hand for Peyton to sniff and the always curious cat sniffed it for a few moments and then rubbed his head against Richard’s hand. She smiled and then placed the cat on the ground, “Do you mind feeding him while I go change? The cat food is on top of the fridge.” Katie asked and he smiled.

“No problem, go change, I’ll take care of Mr. Peyton here,” he said with a smile and she smiled back while heading down to her bedroom and closed the door. Richard glanced down at Peyton who was glancing up at him curiously.

“Ready for some food buddy?” He asked and the cat meowed in response. He then chuckled and went into the kitchen to feed the cat.

A few minutes later, Katie checked herself one last time in the mirror in her room and sighed as she walked outside. She was wearing black capris, a green v neck t-shirt, and black sandals. Her hair was down and it flipped behind her shoulders as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen to hear Richard’s voice and Peyton chewing on his food. Rolling her eyes, she swore her cat could eat twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. 

“I don’t know buddy, I find myself being more attracted to her every time I glance into her eyes. When she smiles, I can’t help, but smile back. It’s going to be hard to act like I am really her fiancé. This will be the toughest acting job ever.” Richad revealed and her eyes went wide through her glasses. She had to be hearing things, Richard Armitage was not falling for her, but the problem was that she found herself falling for him too slowly. After all, it was only acting.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with the Hobbit actors sounds like a good idea, how well will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give everyone who has submitted Kudos and comments to me a big THANK YOU! This chapter has given me grief for so long, I hope updates will be more regular! You all are awesome!

“Are you sure Orlando said it was ‘The Ivy’ that we were going to?” Katie asked nervously as she glanced out the window of Richard’s black rental car as he pulled in front of the restaurant. 

Richard nodded as he pulled up a valet standing waiting for them. He handed him the keys and money as he grabbed Katie’s hand and led her over to the side waiting for Orlando.

“I’m sure this is what he said, have you been here before?” he asked curiously.

“Sure I have, but this is paparazzi central. Do you two and whoever else wants to be seen with me? Because this will probably be leaked because they know me too unfortunately.” Katie replied kicking a stone with her foot. 

“I’m not surprised, a lot of celebrities know about you, so I don’t doubt the media know about you. Have they ever printed stuff about you before?” he asked. 

She smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know? Hey I see a tall guy with brown curls sticking out of his hat, is that Orlando?” 

Richard scowled at the change of subject and then glanced up and waved to Orlando who nodded and quickly walked over to them.”Hey mate, glad you made it.” Orlando said greeting him as they hugged and then he turned towards Katie and grinned, “and you must be the lovely Katie Sheridan, I’ve had the pleasure to talk to over the phone, it’s a pleasure to meet you love.” Orlando said with a smile and then kissed Katie’s hand softly before grabbing her and holding her tight in a hug. She didn’t expect it and laughed as she hugged him back. 

Richard just laughed at Orlando’s attempt of charming Katie and pulled him back a few moments later, “Down boy she’s my fake fiancé not yours, don’t mind him, he was dropped on his head a few times when he was born, Orli meet Katie, Katie love, this is Orlando Bloom aka Orli, Leggy or Elf-boy.” He replied and Orlando scowled at the multitude of strange nicknames. 

Katie smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too Lando.” 

“Lando?” both men asked at the same time.

She giggled and nodded, “Yup its Lando, my nickname for him. Come on boys take me to dinner.” she said holding out both of her arms and they latched onto one as they walked into the restaurant trying to keep it on the down low as possible. 

***  
“I would have paid millions to see you do that!” Katie argued with a loud laugh as she took a sip of her martini. Glancing around the large booth, she still couldn’t believe that she was surrounded by several members of the Hobbit cast. Martin Freeman sat next to Benedict Cumberbatch who was laughing loudly at Martin’s childish antics of throwing things at various people. Richard sat next to Benedict and had his arm around Katie while shaking his head at Orlando Bloom and Aidan Turner’s lame jokes. Aidan Turner’s girlfriend Sarah sat next to Dean O’Gorman and his girlfriend as the men acted like it was old times, Richard had told her that they were basically inseparable on set.

This was their first outing as a fake engaged couple and so far everything was going smooth. No one questioned her or Richard about their history as a couple and she wondered if anyone would at one point. Noticing that Richard was staring at her, she smiled at him and snuggled into his chest feeling comfortable. His arm wrapped around her tightly as she grinned against his chest.

“Katie, do you like to sing?” Orlando asked her suddenly taking a sip of his beer.

She smiled brightly not even attempting to move from against Richard’s side, “I love singing Lando! I did it in high school and university for years. I even have a tattoo of a music note, do you want to see it?” she asked him curiously.

Orlando wiggled his eyebrows as she lifted her leg and showed him the music note tattoo on her ankle moving the skirt she was wearing to the side.

“It suits you, go sing for us.” He said and her eyes went wide.

“I said I loved to sing, I didn’t say I did it recently! No way!” she protested as she took another drink. Orlando glanced at Richard who raised an eyebrow at him while Orlando smirked and then turned towards Katie again.

“I dare you to sing a song, Katie. You can’t back out of this. If you do one song, Richard and I will do one song each too, right Richard?” Orlando asked at Elijah who was glaring at him.

“How about no?”

“Come on Rich, please. I would love if this whole bar could see that you two are great singers and not gay actors, so I’ll go if you go too.” Katie bargained with both of them.

“Don’t look like a wimp in front of your fiancé Richard plus I still am on a mission of getting her into switching men because I am much more fun.” Orlando laughed as Richard rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“It looks like I have no choice do I? Sure why the hell not, ladies first.” He replied with a grin. Katie kissed his cheek gently before nudging Benedict who insisted on her calling him Ben as long as she didn’t publish anymore articles about how sexy he was. She grinned at him, “Excuse me Mr. Sex Symbol.”

Benedict laughed and rolled his eyes as he scooted out of the booth for her holding out his hand for her. She accepted it with a smile as he spun her around with a grin, “Sing something good.” He told her with a smile.

Ignoring the cheers that were coming from the table of disguised actors, Katie slowly made her up to the stage. Taking deep breaths, she found herself a bit nervous as she stepped onto the stage. She whispered to the DJ a song and he nodded while handing her the microphone. She nervously held it in her hand and smiled as the club quieted down when the music stopped.

“Hi everyone, I’m Katie and I was dared to come up here and sing, so here I am. I love music with a passion so I hope I do justice to this song.” she said as the music began playing. Richard found himself cheering loudly as the beginning notes of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ by Journey filled the room. 

Katie grinned as she sang the song letting the music and alcohol surround her. She began to move around and dance a bit hearing her group cheer and whistle. Giving them a wink as she sang the last chorus, she sang the rest and relaxed when the song was finally over. Smiling at the applause she had received, she playfully bowed and headed down towards the booth.

“That felt great, okay babe you have to sing, ‘Wannabe’ by the Spice Girls.” Katie revealed. Richard’s jaw dropped as the rest of the group cheered and roared with laughter.

“You can’t be serious. I didn’t dare you to go up there and sing.” Richard replied pouting.

She nodded, “I am serious and don’t worry, I’ll get my revenge on Lando, now have fun.” She said handing the microphone to Richard whispering something in his ear that made him grin as he headed up the stage.

Katie turned to see Benedict and Martin wiggle their eyebrows at her and she laughed pushing them aside with a grin.

“Hi everyone and sorry to my lovely fiancé that just sang, but I am not singing Spice Girls.” Richard revealed as Katie rolled her eyes with a laugh as she stood next to Benedict ignoring the insults being yelled at him by Aidan, Dean and Orlando. She laughed as Bon Jovi filled the air and he began to sing ‘Livin On a Prayer.” She had to admit he was really good at singing this. Cheering for him loudly, she found herself singing along and dancing with Ben as he twirled her around suddenly. Laughing at him, she danced with Benedict; however, her eyes remained on Richard singing. Did this man have any weaknesses? She couldn’t help but wonder that as the song ended. 

Richard smiled being polite as he jumped down and handed the microphone to Orlando.

“Elf-boy, your song is Ghostbusters.” Richard revealed with an evil grin.

Orlando’s eyes went wide at the song choice.

“Ghostbusters? I never have heard of that song before.” He replied. Katie and Richard glanced at one another and grinned evilly.

“That’s even better go Lando.” Katie said as she pushed Orlando towards the stage and he blushed when he realized most of the cheers and screams were from females.

“I’ve been dared to sing ‘Ghostbusters’ a song I don’t know, so you better love it!” Orlando said with a laugh as the beginning of the music played. The more he attempted the sing, the more Orlando messed the words up. The entire group couldn’t stop laughing as Katie sang the words to Benedict and Martin who laughed the whole time. Richard shook his head at the trio as the rest of the evening progressed with all of the actors singing various songs. Katie and Richard held onto one another throughout the evening giving each other smiles and the small, gentle touches that were shared both gave them tingles. 

As Aidan and Dean exited the stage from singing a Rolling Stones song, the DJ took back control of his songs and microphone as a slow song filled the air. 

“Do you want to dance?” Benedict asked her curiously giving her a charming smile. As Katie opened her mouth to reply, she was pulled towards a strong chest. 

“Sorry Smaugy, she’s mine.” Richard replied and Katie laughed at the nickname. Ben raised an eyebrow at it with a chuckle.

“You’re lucky I’m about trashed Armitage.” Ben teasingly threatened him with a grin as Richard simply ignored him and pulled Katie onto the dance floor. Katie wrapped her arms around him stepping close to him. 

No words were needed as she gazed up into his blue eyes. She smiled at him and he immediately smiled back as he pulled her close to him, “I’m sorry about them.”

“No need, I really like all of them. I just hope they don’t hate me when they find out that we’re lying to them.”

“Nonsense, I won’t let them.” He told her with a smile. She could only hope that she could believe him on that, however, the more alcohol she consumed, the more she thought and worried too much. She ignored the doubts as she stared up into his eyes once again and kissed his cheek gently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando does something that could change everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me for the cliffhanger lol, but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support and comments! :)

Chapter 6

Three hours and many drinks later, Katie found herself laughing at the group of drunken actors in front of her. After having two shots of tequila and feeling nauseous two hours ago, she decided to drink soda instead. However, that did not stop the others. The Sarah’s had taken Dean and Aidan back to the hotel laughing about the differences between Fili and Kili and arguing about which brother was the best. Amanda Abbington Martin’s partner had gathered Martin and Benedict as well dragging them both from deducting the bartenders drunkenly back to their hotel. Orlando and Richard were left with the editor in chief and she smirked at their drunken banter. 

“Oh! Oh! I got a joke for you!” Richard yelled slurring his words a bit and she jumped because he was sitting next to her his arm still wrapped about her shoulder tightly.

“Watch the ears Thorin Grumpyass!” she exclaimed causing Orlando to spit out his beer from his mouth all over the table. She yelped and jumped back against Richard’s chest. He placed her in his lap unexpectedly and they glanced at one another and then she moved away and threw napkins at Orlando.

“You make a mess you clean it up.” She told him and Richard chuckled.

“Wait here’s my joke, why is 6 afraid of 7?” he asked and both Katie and Orlando groaned and rolled their eyes.

“I have no idea love why?” She asked mouthing the answer as Richard replied, “Because 7 8 9…come on that’s a good joke! Better than my blonde in a bar joke!” he giggled and Katie laughed. 

Orlando snorted, “That was a dumb joke you loser.”

Richard snorted back, “Like you have one better elf-boy.”

“Actually I do,” Orlando grinned proudly, “Katie, knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Katie asked.

“Banana.” Orlando replied while both Katie and Richard groaned while laughing.

“Banana who?” she asked.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Banana.”

“Banana who?”

“Knock knock.”

“Shit Orlando who’s there?”

“Orange.”

“Orange who?”

“Orange glad I didn’t say banana? HA! Told you it would better than yours hairy dwarf!” Orlando replied grinning proudly.

“Okay yours is better when it’s being the dumbest joke.” She retorted and Richard busted up laughing.

“Good job Katie, come up with that on your own?” Orlando challenged. She only raised an eyebrow and Richard glared a bit.

“Shut up you wanker. I need to use the loo, be right back.”Richard said with a glare before kissing Katie’s cheek and getting up from his seat making his way slowly to the bathroom. 

“What was that about? Why would he get mad over that?” Katie started to ask, but was interrupted when Orlando kissed her on the lips softly. She was shocked that she did not have the chance to react and kiss him back before he pulled away suddenly.

“What the hell Lando? What was that for?” she asked shocked and he could only shrug. He couldn’t believe that he did that. Sure she was attractive, but he wasn’t over Miranda yet! Plus he was Richard’s fiancé! What was he thinking?

“I don’t know, it just happened. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” He mumbled before his eyes going wide at a green-faced Richard who looked sicker than a dog. Before Orlando could blink, Katie ran over to him before he could fall against the bar. She cursed to himself as Orlando threw some bills on the table and placed an arm around Richard’s back as they helped him outside to her car. 

“I’ll take care of him Lando, go home.” Katie said as they helped him into the backseat.

“I don’t think so, he’s my friend too.” Orlando replied.

“Alright, no more kissing. Fine, get in.”

“I’m perfectly capable of driving home…” he commented as he pulled out his keys and then they were snatched from his hand.

“You’ve been drinking heavily too, I don’t think so. Just get in the car; I have a guest room one of you can sleep there while the other one will be on the couch.” Katie said.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, just get in now.” She sighed as they both climbed into her Mercedes. She turned on her engine and drove to her house mentally thanking God that Orlando didn’t argue with her about drinking. 

After all, they could never know why she couldn’t drink a lot. 

She pulled into her driveway ten minutes later and they helped a drunken, nauseous Richard into her house. He got loose from them and flopped down on the couch.

“Rich…” Katie said before he gave them a drunken, loopy smile before closing his eyes and snuggling into her large couch. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him with it before grabbing a trash can placing it near the edge of the couch just in case.

“Katie…” Orlando began interrupting her routine, but then stopped when he felt a bit sick to his stomach.

“Well I guess you get the guest room, its upstairs first room on your left. I’ll be up there in a bit.” She replied making it clear she didn’t want to talk about what happened. He nodded and went upstairs to use the bathroom and get settled in bed when he felt clothes being thrown on him.

“Night Lando.” She said before going into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

He smiled slightly, put on the flannel pants and white t-shirt she had provided for him. Then he climbed back into bed and got comfortable before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. 

***   
The next morning, Katie woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked downstairs. She groaned and glanced at her alarm clock which read 8:46 A.M. mentally thanking whoever it was that invented the weekends, for it being Saturday. 

She yawned as she put on her bathrobe and did her business in the bathroom.As she brushed her teeth and hair, she winced from the small headache she was experiencing. Never again, she thought to herself. She made her way downstairs as she saw Richard still sleeping on the couch. He had moved during the night, but he still lay passed out on the couch and yes still snoring. She made her way into the kitchen where Orlando was there carefully making food for them.

“Lando?” she asked and he turned around smiling.

“Morning Katie, what can I make for you this morning?” He asked curiously and she smiled back. Glancing around the room, her eyes spotted when they noticed the engagement ring from her ex. She then glanced at her engagement ring that Jack had given her. He was not even there to pick it out; he had given her his credit card and told her to pick the one she loved. Damn you Jack, she thought.

He had never been so thoughtful and that made her tear up for the first time ever since they broke up. Something so simple as a stranger like Orlando making her breakfast meant a lot to her. She didn’t deserve it after all she was faking her engagement to an amazing man like Richard.

“Katie?” Orlando asked before she glanced up at him with tears in her eyes before collapsing to the floor with Orlando falling beside her and holding her in his arms. She couldn’t stop crying. She cried for never pleasing her family, being busy for friends and men, for lying about Richard, for not being true to herself, for the breakup, for always being there when Jack wasn’t, and for everything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie realizes just how lucky she is to have Richard in her life when she gets a blast from the past. Although he cannot prepare her for a phone call from her mother and when she panics about Richard's profession, everything changes. Later that evening, Richard has a serious question he wants to ask her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever! I recently lost my beta so I've been doing this on my own. I've been swamped with work and school all of a sudden so I hope this doesn't suck too bad. Plus I've been working on a new Tom Hiddleston story so that's been taking up a lot of my free time. I don't own the song that I use or anything else, just the words. Happy Reading!

Chapter 7

Richard opened one eye and groaned a bit at the small headache he had received from drinking the previous night. He stretched his arms as he opened the other eye and sat up from the couch slowly. Heading into the bathroom down the hallway, he did his business and brushed his teeth using a new toothbrush that he had found in the cabinet next to the bathtub. He washed his mouth out with mouthwash and ran a hand through his messy hair before shrugging not even caring at the moment. As he headed back down into the living room he heard movement coming from the kitchen and let out a half groan, half-yawn as he heard Orlando say Katie’s name before he heard a thud on the kitchen floor. He slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen entrance where he saw a bawling Katie lying on the floor with Orlando holding her in his arms.

Orlando glanced up and Richard slowly raised an eyebrow. Orlando only shrugged as he continued to rock Katie back and forth in his arms. Richard was more than confused as he made his way over to them, “What happened?” Richard asked softly to Orlando who shrugged his shoulders and Katie snapped her head up.

“It’s nothing!”  
The older Englishman let out a snort before slowly getting on the floor and began to rub Katie’s back. She glanced up and saw Richard staring at her with his beautiful, big, blue eyes and she wiped her eyes roughly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly and rocked her back and forth in his arms. He stared at Orlando worried and Orlando only shrugged again.

“I got this Orlando, you can leave if you want.” Richard told him softly and Orlando raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? I feel bad leaving when she’s upset. I don’t know if I caused it.”

“No I’m sure it wasn’t you intentionally otherwise she’d be mad at you, not crying. Don’t worry mate, I’ll call you later.” 

Orlando let out a sigh and rubbed Katie’s back before grabbing his things and left her house. Richard turned his attention back to the stubborn woman he was falling for as her head rested on his shoulder. He shushed her and began softly singing to her a song that was familiar to him from Fellowship of the Ring called ‘May it Be’ He stroked her hair and began singing in her ear.

He noticed after the song was over, he heard nothing. He took Katie’s chin in his free hand and tilted her head to glance at him. They glanced at one another until he reached over and wiped every tear away that still remained on her face. “Now what was that all about sweetie?” He asked her softly and she shook her head. 

“It was nothing,” she lied getting up from Richard’s lap and walking out of the kitchen and started to climb the stairs. He sat there stunned and then rushed up the stairs after her and grabbed her arm as she entered her bedroom. She turned around and he hugged her again. She slowly hugged him back and he rested his head on top of hers.

“I’m here when you want to talk. I know you didn’t cry for nothing. No one ever cries that hard and that much over nothing. Please tell me what’s wrong. I’ll do whatever I can do to help you because I don’t want to see you this upset ever again. Do you have any idea how much you scared the shit out of me when I saw you in Orlando’s arms crying?” He asked tilting her head up once again and he kissed her cheek while holding her tight in his arms.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you Richard.” she replied apologetically and he smiled.

“I know you didn’t, now what’s bothering you?” He asked and she released herself from his arms and walked over to her laptop. She turned it on and opened up YouTube and typed in a song. Richard glanced over her shoulder and saw her click on a video curiously. What was she going to show him? 

“Jack sent me this website that has a song on it and he says it’s how he feels right now.” Katie replied.

“A song? What song?” Richard asked confused. 

“It’s a song by Nick Lachey from ages ago, it’s called ‘What’s Left of Me.’ Here.” She replied as the song began playing and the music filled her bedroom as she sat at the end of her bed.

Watch my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah

Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless cirlcles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me somethin' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head  
Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again

Cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me

Just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Take what's left of me 

When the song was over, Richard sat next to Katie on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder grateful that she leaned into his touch, “You cried because Jack misses you? Do you miss him back?” He asked concerned.

“I do miss Jack because he was the first man I ever loved or so I thought, but not as much as I thought. He was the first and real serious boyfriend that I have had Richard. That’s pretty pathetic. I cried mainly because I caught myself staring at the engagement ring that he didn’t even pick out. I picked it out and he paid for it with his credit card. But he wasn’t there. He wasn’t there to pick it out with me. He had a business meeting that he was in. Maybe I’m being too emotional about this crap I don’t know. Pippa and I picked it out. How pathetic. I was crying over a beautiful ring. I just wondered if he really did care and love me. Because when I love, I love hard. It was hard to even bring up breaking up with him. It was mutual, but I wonder if it is really what he wanted. I wonder if I had seen the signs earlier, if it hadn’t been too late.” She replied.

Richard thought for a minute and then raised an eyebrow thinking of an idea, “Do you want another ring?” 

“What?”

“Would you like me to get you a new ring? A ring that I pick out for you? So you won’t be so miserable when you go home. It’s hard to act something out when you’re miserable.” He teased her and she smiled a bit. She then glanced up at him and he smiled back while kissing her cheek again.

“You don’t have to get me a new ring, I’ll get over it. I always do. But will you just kiss me already?” She asked and he grinned more.

“I will when the time is right. As much as I want to kiss you and more, this is not the right time. And when it is, you’ll be ready too. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the club, get my car and I have to run an errand. Will you be alright here by yourself for a few hours? Want me to call Pip?” He asked and she smiled.

“Nah I’ll be okay, will you be okay? Want anything for your hangover?” she teased him and he laughed as they stood up and hugged once again as they walked down the stairs and over to the door.

“Have fun whatever you’re doing babe. Call me later okay?” She asked and he smiled while nodding. 

“I will love, call me if you need anything. I’ll be back later tonight. As a thank you for taking care of me and the Elf last night, I’ll have dinner with me. See you tonight love.” He said with a wink and a kiss on the cheek as he left down the driveway and began walking towards the club, claiming that the fresh air of New York City would help him with his hangover. 

She smiled huge as she closed the door behind him. Her cell phone rang bringing her from her thoughts and she went over to it and checked the Caller ID. It was her mom and she groaned very loudly glad that Richard was not around.

“Hi Mom,” Katie said as she went back into the kitchen to finish preparing Orlando’s breakfast that had been abandoned. She had to be honest, she was indeed starving.

“Hello dear, you sound happy.” Amy Sheridan commented from the other end of the phone.

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah I am happy this morning, am I not allowed to be happy?” Katie asked as she opened the refrigerator and took out the orange juice.

“I never said that dear, I just made a comment about you sounding happy. Anyways I am calling for two reasons, your brother finally proposed to that girl last night and they have decided to get married very soon, so in three weeks, when you come home, you will also be attending their wedding. Although I don’t know what he sees in that girl, she’s young, immature, too wild for him…”

“Kyle and Serena are getting married?!? That’s great Mom, I don’t know why you and Dad don’t like Serena, she’s perfect for Kyle. They love each other, and when you’re in love, you don’t want to change anything and don’t care what other people think…”

“I do not want to hear about any of that city nonsense Kathryn Marie, you know how I feel. Yes call your brother and congratulate him. And when are you getting married? Hopefully someone here in town so you can move back home. I miss my baby.”

Katie sighed, time to start the act. “Actually Mom I am getting married sometime. I just got engaged a couple weeks ago.” Although she smiled at the idea of marrying Richard someday…whoa, slow down, her mind screamed at her.

She then heard a piercing scream come from her mother’s end of the phone as she groaned and yanked the phone away from her ear, “You’re engaged?!?! Oh honey that’s wonderful. Jack finally proposed!”

“I just went deaf in my left ear Mom…no Mom it’s not Jack…Mom stop screaming and listen please, I’m bringing him home with me so you all can meet him. His name is Richard.” She replied chewing on her nail.

“Richard…very formal and business-like. I like it. What does he do?” Her mom asked curiously and Katie’s eyes went huge. 

“Umm, well, you see Mom, he’s a uhhhh doctor, yeah a doctor! He’s a doctor here in New York.” She replied mentally kicking herself. She and Richard had never talked about what he was going to pose as and he was going to be more than curious to know why she was lying more. She had to lie, her parents would never approve of Richard acting professionally.

“That’s wonderful dear, wait till I tell everyone at the country club that my daughter, an editor is marrying a doctor! That will shut all of their mouths! I’m so happy for you honey. You’re flying in a week from tomorrow right?”

She sighed, “Yeah Mom, a week from tomorrow at 2pm. I’ll see you all then okay?”

“Okay dear, I can’t wait to see you and your new fiancé!” Mrs. Sheridan replied before hanging up.

Katie glanced at her phone and sighed, “Love you too Mom,” before slowly ending the phone call. She then found her brother’s name in the midst of all the celebrities’ publicists’ numbers and called her brother who was a college professor back in Indianapolis.

“Kate?” Kyle Sheridan asked his sister.

“Yeah it’s me Ky, how are you?” Katie asked running a hand through her hair feeling more guilty that she had to lie to her big brother.

“Good, doing good and how is life in the big city?” He asked, out of anyone in her family back in Indiana, Kyle was really the only person who supported her move to New York City and was extremely proud of her even before she was the editor-in-chief of any magazine. And that meant a lot to her. 

“Actually real busy, I’m so sorry I haven’t called you lately. I feel terrible.” Katie replied.

“No problem, I understand. It’s almost finals week and it’s been hectic. But in the midst of it all, I finally proposed to Serena last week.”

“Yeah Mom just told me, congratulations. I’m so happy for you both. So why are you getting married in three weeks?”

Kyle laughed, “We both hate long engagements and the sooner we did it, the less we would have to hear from Mom and Dad, so that’s the main reason really.” He replied and Katie laughed.

“Amen to that, but I also have some news too. You’re not the only one engaged big bro.” She revealed and Kyle went silent on the other end.

“Are you serious Kate? Is my little sister getting married? Jack finally proposed?” Kyle asked shocked and she snickered. 

“Yes finally, no it’s not to Jack, but it’s to someone else. I really do love him Kyle. She replied hating that she had to lie to her big brother.

“I’m so happy for you Katie, you deserve everything, so what is this guy’s name and what happened with Jack?”

“Richard and he’s a doctor here in LA, so Mom’s ecstatic…Jack and I broke up awhile ago. It just didn’t work out.” She said and she could see Kyle rolling his eyes. 

“Oh I bet, I don’t care who he is, as long as he makes you happy and treats you right, then that’s all that matters. I don’t know why Mom and Dad are so old-fashioned.” 

“We’ll never know that, I don’t get it either. So have any clue where you and Serena will get married at?” 

“I hate it when you do that you know, change the subject, but we are thinking St. Joe’s or maybe even at her parents’ house in the backyard. We’re not sure. By the way, Serena asked you to be a bridesmaid, she’d call you, but you know how she is.” 

Katie laughed, “I gotcha, tell her I would love it. Just please don’t make me wear pink. I hate pink.”  
Kyle smirked, “I’ll see what I can do, well Sis as much as I love talking to you, I need to finish grading papers, one of the benefits of being an English professor, tons of writing that doesn’t make sense, anyways love you Katie, talk to you later ok?”

She smiled back, “Love you too Kyle, we’ll talk later. Bye bro.” She said as they both hung up at the same time. 

 

***  
Richard stood in front of Katie’s door later that evening. His hand was in his pocket holding a small box in it nervously. He sighed and then knocked on her door. She opened the door a few seconds later and his breath caught his chest. She was standing there wearing black Capri’s with a purple tank top on, but she still looked beautiful.

Katie smiled and hugged him as he entered her house. He smiled and hugged her back tightly. He kissed her temple and pulled away reluctantly. 

“So where’s dinner?” She asked curiously.

“It’s on its way.” He replied.

“You okay love you look nervous. Are you alright?” She asked curiously and before he could answer, her cell-phone rang. He sighed a breath of relief and took out the small velvet box as she turned around. He watched her tell the person that she would talk to them in the office tomorrow before hanging up her cell phone and then walked back into the living room and over to him. He smiled at her and then her phone went off again. She growled and turned her head, but then turned back around to see Richard down on one knee. Her eyes went wide as he grabbed her hand in his.

“Richard…what are you doing?

“I know you didn’t ask for a new ring, but I wanted to give you a ring of my own. I want you to be happy and even though we’re acting it out, I still care for you and I probably always will. I want to get to know you better and I do like you a lot. So Katie Sheridan, will you marry me?” Richard asked curiously as he held onto her hand tightly staring into her wide eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie gives Richard an answer after he gives her a piece of his mind about Jack and then he meets Katie's immediate family after a funny new last name is given. But when Kyle, Katie's brother recognizes him, what will happen?

Chapter 8

Katie just stood there shocked for a moment. She had to be imagining things, she just had to be. Slowing she closed her eyes and counted to five before opening them up and to her amazement Richard was still on one knee. She glanced down and saw Richard raising both eyebrows at her waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Katie?”He asked interrupting her thoughts.

“Richard what are you doing?” She asked.

“Are you going to give me an answer?” He asked.

“Don’t change the subject, that’s my thing to do.” She replied and he sighed while getting up from the ground. 

“I’m better at it trust me, now are you giving me an answer?” 

“Richard it’s beyond beautiful, but I can’t accept this.” Katie replied. 

His eyes went wide and he raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean you can’t accept this?” He asked curiously. 

“Richard I can’t, this must have cost you a fortune. I can’t accept this…I’m so sorry I don’t deserve this. You don’t have to be so nice to me.” She replied as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

“I don’t understand you,” He commented as he walked into the kitchen after her. She didn’t turn around when he walked into the room. “You cry about Jack not picking out an engagement ring and now I give you one because I care about you and I don’t want to see you upset and you refuse mine? I really don’t understand your actions Katie and don’t you dare say you don’t deserve it because you do. Richard said the tone in his voice changing and she realized that he was getting truly annoyed with her for the first time.

She never turned around or said anything so he continued.

“I’m sorry Jack was never there for you, but I’m right here! He was a huge prick for doing that to you! I would never hurt you intentionally, I’m not an asshole. I am right here Katie! I’m Richard, not Jared! I’m not some guy who would date you, treat you right only for a little while and then just leave you for my career or another woman because believe me love, no woman is more beautiful than you. Life is a wonderful thing so embrace whatever comes your way because you honestly never know what will happen. I never expected to meet you and especially develop feelings for you, but I do. I never thought in a million years that I would meet someone after my ex especially since my career is finally taking over. We have both been hurt in the past, so do you honestly think I would hurt you like we both have been? I’m right here Katie! And I’m never going to leave you until those words come out of your mouth that you never want to see me again!” He replied before turning on his heel and walking to the front door.

She slowly turned around trying to fight back tears. Wiping them away as she ran after him, she threw open the door to see Richard opening the door to his car.

“Wait! Richard please!” She yelled and he lifted his head up as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her back tightly as they just held onto one another for a few minutes. She then pulled away and glanced at him. 

“I’m sorry, truly sorry. I was just surprised that you did that. I know you would never hurt me, I’m so sorry Richard please don’t leave.” She said as tears were spilling down her face. He smiled softly and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“No more tears Katie, I’m here so why the tears?” he asked curiously and she smiled and leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her closer as he kissed her back softly, but before they could realize it, the kiss had become a bit deeper. Feeling as if she was on cloud nine, she pulled him against her tightly not wanting him to stop. She felt goosebumps on her skin whenever he touched her and she held him tightly to her. She ran her hand through his long black hair as he took the ponytail holder out of her hair and her red hair blew in the wind as he ran his fingers through her soft hair repeating her own actions. 

Richard then pulled away smiling and then closed the door to his car before leading her back into the house. He closed the door behind them and before she could blink, he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring once again.

“Okay let’s try this again, Katie Sheridan will you marry me?” He asked and Katie smiled at him while squeezing his hand gently.

“Yes Richard Armitage I will.” She replied as he let out a breath of relief mockingly making Katie giggle and punched his arm gently. He got up, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her once more on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back feeling as if she was in a dream not wanting to be woken up.

***  
Before she could really sit down and digest everything, a week has passed and Katie and Richard were sitting on the plane that was taking them back to Indianapolis, Indiana. They would arrive at Indianapolis International Airport in less than one hour and Katie was getting more nervous. Richard glanced at her and took their intertwined hand and kissed it gently. 

“You have nothing to be worried about love, everything will be just fine.” He said and she almost snorted unladylike. 

“You have no idea what is coming Richard. I am terrified right now, oh by the way you’re a doctor…I’m sorry I panicked.” She replied and he glanced at her confused. 

“What?” He asked.

“I kind of told my mom and brother that you’re a doctor.”She replied blushing and Richard’s eyes went wide.

“What in the bloody hell Katie? I don’t know anything about medicine except a few little things. I can’t be a doctor!” He exclaimed a tad bit angry. 

“I’m sorry Richard, my mom called and I mentioned the engagement and she asked about what you did and we’re acting right? Well I said you are a doctor in New York. I did buy some books for you to read just in case they ask you questions, but I don’t think they will.” She replied pointing towards her carry-on bag.

He sighed loudly, “Anything else you told them about me that I should know about?” He asked sarcastically. 

“No, they just know your first name and that you are a doctor. I hope you’re not mad.” She prayed that he wasn’t. They needed to act like a couple, if he was mad at her then the plan wouldn’t work. 

He shook his head, “I’m not mad, just caught me off-guard. What should I be a doctor in?”

“Up to you, you decide.” She commented softly running a hand through her hair.

“Well that’s not a lot of help.” He muttered and she rolled her eyes with a sigh turning towards the window. 

The rest of the flight was silent between the two. 

***  
Katie and Richard stepped out of the gate making their way over to baggage claim. When they grabbed everything, they headed towards the escalators where people were greeting loved ones and people they knew. She glanced around the airport for her family. They were silent until they heard a loud female scream of “My baby!” 

Katie grabbed Richard’s hand suddenly, “And so it begins…” She said before she was thrown into a hug by a woman just shrieking with excitement about her only daughter being back home. 

“Okay Mom, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe….Mom please let go.” Katie said gasping and pleading her mother to release her. 

Colin Sheridan rolled his eyes and pried his wife’s arms off of his daughter who stood back towards Richard. 

“She’s excited to see you.” He said flatly making Katie laugh and hugged her dad and then pulled away. She then smiled and hugged her very tall brother at six foot two Kyle who was smiling at her warmly. 

“Mom, Dad, Kyle, I would like to introduce you my fiancé Richard. Richard love this is my mom Amy, my dad Colin, and my older brother Kyle.” Katie said introducing them grabbing Richard’s left hand.

Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around Katie, “I’m Dr. Richard…Baggins, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’ve heard so much about you from Katie. I feel like I know you all already.”

“Well that’s funny because we haven’t heard a word about you.” Colin retorted and both Katie and Richard’s eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to reply back, but was suddenly interrupted.

“Colin stop that, well welcome to Indiana Dr. Baggins, I hope you enjoy your time here. Don’t mind my husband; he’s just overprotective of Katie.” Amy replied as they turned to help with the luggage when Kyle reached over and whispered to Richard.

“I know who you are. Did you actually think anyone would believe that story Dr. BAGGINS?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowwwwww cliffhanger!! This is a bit of a filler chapter, short but important. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for all the amazing comments and kudos! This chapter is also unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Richard's fake last name was an idea given to me by my bestie lol. I know it's random, but it was the first one he thought of lol. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking so good right now for our 'couple' yet things can easily change.

Chapter 9

Richard had kept silent the entire time since they had left the airport and into the Sheridan's SUV by her brother Kyle's comment. Kyle thankfully had also kept silent about the comment at least from his parents and sister. Had he really been that recognizable? Surely he thought, he wasn't that popular here especially the Midwestern part of the United States. Sure in England he would have been recognized, but not in Indiana.

That theory was out the window within seconds of meeting his future in-laws. He had to admit as he climbed into the backseat, that he was a bit intimidated by the Sheridan family. He was scared Katie's dad Colin was going to beat the hell out of him for possibly stealing his only daughter because of the glares he was receiving by the elder man. He reminded himself not to anger both Sheridan men.

Next there was Amy Sheridan, Katie's extremely old-fashioned mother, it reminded him of his grandparents. She was beaming with excitement at the fact that her only daughter was marrying a rich 'doctor', not that Katie wasn't wealthy herself. Only an editor, he smirked to himself, 'You have no idea how big of one she was Mrs. Sheridan.' He thought with a slight smirk.

Kyle worried him the most because he could easily blab to Katie's parents about who he really was. He had to talk to Kyle as soon as they got back to the house.

He glanced at Katie who was staring out the window trying to remember her old hometown that she hadn't been back in five years since she left for New York City to pursue her journalism and English career. He squeezed her hand gently and she slowly turned her head to glance at him. She stared at him and shook her head as she turned back to glance at the town. But to him, the silence was not a good thing. Not at all.

"I never realized how much traffic has increased here before." She said trying to make conversation.

"You'd be surprised how much change this town has been through the past five years." Her father remarked glancing at her through the rear-view mirror. 

Richard saw the pain in her eyes and wanted to tell her father to shut up, stop living in the 1950's and be happy that she even returned to Monrovia in the first time. He never realized how hard Katie had had it until now. 

But he never regretted coming down with her. Not in a million years. 

 

***  
Twenty minutes later, Colin pulled onto a dirt road that would lead them to their house and their farm. Richard's eyes went wide when he saw the farm. He glanced at Katie who was staring at him.

"You never told me that you lived on a farm dear." He muttered to her and she rolled her eyes at him. 

"I'm sure you will have no problem living on a farm for a few days, movie star boy. After all your doctor skills are not like any other that I know." Katie remarked back sarcastically and he glared at her. He did not have a clue why she was angry at him suddenly, but he was going to find out.

Colin parked the car on the side of the garage and everyone piled out of the car to grab Katie and Richard's bags from the backseat. They all walked up to the front porch and unlocked the door. They walked inside and heard a dog barking.

Katie suddenly grabbed Richard's arm, "Batman tends to jump...oof!" She groaned as a large black retriever jumped onto Katie and Richard just in time. She smiled and pet the dog's head as he sniffed her and then licked her wildly.

"Hey there boy, you're still as hyper as I left" She teased the dog who barked at her loudly and she pushed him down gently. Richard smiled and pet the dog's head who sniffed at his hand and barked again.

"This is Batman, he was a dog that I found dumped on the side of the road and he just kind of followed me here and has never left. I hope you like dogs."

"No I don't mind, I love dogs. I think Batman and I will get along right boy?" He asked the dog curiously and the dog barked and wagged his little tail.

"Wow that's surprising, the dog doesn't like any strangers." Kyle pointed out to them as he dropped a bag on the floor next to the couple and Richard took the opportunity to pull him aside.

"Can we talk?"

Kyle nodded and motioned with his head for Katie to take Batman outside as she rolled her eyes, took his collar in her hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Follow me." Kyle instructed and went outside. Richard followed him out to a guest house in the backyard. Kyle took out the keys, unlocked the doors and went inside as Richard followed him inside and glanced around as Kyle set the bags and luggage on the ground. 

"So what would you like Richard? Water, Pepsi, Mt. Dew or Beer?" Kyle asked him curiously as he opened the small refrigerator in their small kitchen.

"Pepsi is fine thanks." Richard replied as he got settled on the couch.

"No you want beer right now, trust me. Or alcohol in general." Kyle replied as he grabbed two bottles of beer and handed one to Richard as he sat down next to him on the couch. "So why did you lie about you being a doctor?" Kyle asked bluntly getting straight to the point and Richard respected that.

"Because Katie wasn't sure about how your parents would feel about her being engaged to an actor."

"You're not really engaged to Katie are you?" Kyle asked glancing at Richard whose eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?"

"Katie has never been a person to date a celebrity or even a popular man. She was always attracted to geeks, band geeks, guys who got good grades and mama's boys. Katie loves men who love their families. She dated a guy in college for over three years who was obsessed with his mama. My Lord, that guy went home every weekend and rarely saw her, but she loved him. They almost got engaged, but all of a sudden, Clay's mom started to hate Katie and so he broke up with her only to please Faye. She was crushed until she met Jack her ex. Jack and Katie were complete opposites he was on the football team, she was a nerd who enjoyed watching movies on a Saturday night, rather than go out, but they were crazy about one another. But she caught him cheating on her with his academic advisor. She took him back though as you probably knew already. I don't know why she always picked assholes. But I will always love her and support her no matter what she does or where she goes. I'm glad she left Indiana. Now I'm not saying you're an asshole, but I never imagined my sister being with someone like you." Kyle replied.

"Wow...I can't hide anything from you can I?" Richard asked and Kyle laughed.

"Nope, especially when it comes to my little sister. So take your best shot." 

"Hey mate can I ask you something?"

"Sure man, what's on your mind?" 

"Please don't tell Katie that you know anything about what is going on. And also do you know why she is mad at me?"

Kyle laughed, "I'm afraid I can't help you out on the second one, but I won't tell Katie. I'm kind of offended that she lied to me about this, but if I know her, she did it not wanting to hurt me, so I'm not that angry."

"That's good, I know that she loves you a lot. So thanks for not telling Katie about the truth."

"That's good because I love her a lot too. But why exactly are you here if you're not engaged to her?" Kyle asked curiously.

Richard sighed, "Please don't hate me, but my publicist and her best friend Pippa mentioned to me that Katie needed someone to pose as her fiance and my friends bet me when I broke up with my current ex, three months ago, that I couldn't get a date to my next movie premiere. So Pippa took me to dinner with her and Katie, we got talking and agreed to help one another with it being a harmless thing." 

Kyle rose an eyebrow, "Wow, but you don't feel that way do you?"

"I really am attracted to Katie, not only physically, but to her personality more. She's a smart, strong, independent woman and you don't find that in New York now a days. She's also funny and out-going once you get her out of her shell. When she smiles it lights up a room. I can't help it Kyle, I really care and like Katie a lot." Richard replied.

Kyle smiled as he stood up from the couch, "And Katie feels the same. Just see the way she looks at you when you think you're not looking. Anyways you two need to talk so I appreciate your honesty and the secret is safe with me." He said as they shook hands.

"Thank you so much." Richard said as Kyle exited the guest house and then Batman ran into the room and then he glanced up to see Katie glancing at him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"You told him?!?!! Why would you do that?!" She asked him not happy whatsoever and for the first time in a few minutes Richard was nervous once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a family dinner, all hell breaks loose. When Katie leaves during the dinner, she goes missing and Kyle and Richard go searching for her. Then a private moment turns deep and passionate for our lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and for being patient! Hope it was worth it :)

Chapter 10

"Told him what?" Richard asked innocently as he fell back on the couch in surprise as Batman ran over to him and jumped on top of him.

"Your acting only works on an audience, come on boy, get off of him." Katie replied rolling her eyes as she pulled the large dog off of Richard who stared at her shocked by the outburst and he found himself getting annoyed by her attitude. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"That means that I can easily spot liars, so don't even try and do it with me. Now why did you tell Kyle that we're not really engaged? It's working so far!" She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

" Seriously? Excuse me for being honest, but I'm not going to lie to someone like your brother. He asked and I knew he'd be a good ally. Trust me I am a great judge of character. He recognized me as Thorin from the movie I am always going to be remembered as that role. Is that why you're mad at me, is that I played along with the doctor thing? Because if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one that told your family that I was a doctor, you were." Richard replied sarcastically.

She sighed, "Yes I remember that correctly, I don't know why I got so mad earlier. Sorry."

He grabbed her arm, "There's more than that Katie, I really want to know why you got so mad at me. We need to be honest with one another, whether we're acting this out or not. Now I don't know why you got so angry with me, but whatever it is please forget about it." He said and she glared at him.

"I told you before, nothing is wrong with me. I'm not mad at you anymore, so just bloody drop it!" She retorted as she started to walk out of the guest house, but didn't get very far because she felt herself being turned around and being kissed on the lips softly. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but couldn't. Whenever he kissed her, she felt like she was flying. 

Oh no, she wasn't falling for him was she?

She gave in and softly kissed him back placing her hands on his arms as he pulled her closer not realizing that they had an audience. 

Colin Sheridan glanced at his daughter and her fiance as they continued to kiss one another in the backyard. He sighed and then the blinds he was holding in his hand were released.

"Dad stop spying on Katie and Richard, they're not doing anything wrong." Kyle commented from setting the table for dinner.

"It's as if they do not care that they are making a scene in front of anyone who wanted to see." Colin replied back as he opened the blinds again to see the couple embracing one another.

"Oh I think it's wonderful that Katie finally found someone Colin." Amy Sheridan commented from the kitchen, "She needs someone like a doctor in her life to calm her life down and possibly move up in her career. After all, she's only an editor." Amy replied and Kyle shook his head.

"Mom, she's the editor-in-chief of a huge magazine. You know the magazine 'People�' that you always read? Your daughter is the boss of that company. She's not merely an editor, but an editor-in-chief. She's in charge of everything!" Kyle replied trying to stick up for his sister who received so much shit from their parents. 

Colin's eyes got wide as he turned towards his son, "Isn't that a magazine about entertainers? People who wish they were good actors, musicians and those people on those shows about surviving on an island, or going through a music talent show judged by three judges? Is that what she really does?" 

"Yes it is dad. I thought you knew that already." Kyle asked confused.

"No I did not son, I now know why Katie's so busy, she's spreading rumors about celebrities. Oh we're so proud!" Colin retorted sarcastically.

Kyle rolled his eyes dramatically and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I give up, you two should be more proud of Katie. She has done nothing, but try and make you both proud of her. But you always were so hard on her. Just because she left Monrovia and also grew up. No matter what she does, you should be proud of her." Kyle replied as he stormed out of the house.

***  
At dinner Katie glanced around the table noticing that there was tension between her father and brother. Kyle was pounding on his food with a fork while her father did not even glance at his son. She glanced at Richard who looked just as confused. She only shrugged and then gave a piece of bread to an eager Batman.

"Katie don't do that, that dog's fat enough." Colin grumbled at her before turning back to his food.

Richard's eyes went wide as he glanced at Katie who only sighed and went back to eating. He sighed and glared at the eldest Sheridan, whatever was up his ass, he better get it out because she didn't deserve it.

"Mom, this is really good. I've really missed your cooking. Could I get some of your recipes to take back to New York with me so I can attempt to cook for me and Richard? He's a much better cook than me so he can probably master the recipes." Katie asked.

"Of course dear, anything you want, let me know." Amy replied and then Colin snorted from the end of the table.

Everyone turned to glance at him and Richard opened his mouth to speak, but Katie squeezed their intertwined hands. 

"Is there something on your mind Dad?" she asked.

"In fact yes there is." Colin replied and everyone then realized that Katie was going to be on the receiving end of Colin's wrath.

"Colin not until after dinner please..." Amy begged, but he glared at her.

"No I am only answering her question dear. I snorted because you say you miss your mother's cooking yet you live across the country with your doctor of a fiance that I have not even heard of until a week ago. You could have worked here in Monrovia, not in New York City, that shitty place of a city. You left here without a warning and you expect me to be okay with this FIVE years later. Well I am not." Colin replied.

"Now wait a minute Dad, you're not being fair. I was not happy here. The only thing for me here is you all. You all mean the world to me, but I moved to New York to be more independent and become a better and stronger person. I have tried everything to make you proud of me or even acknowledge the fact that I may have pleased you a bit. But you have resisted the fact that I didn't decide to pursue music. Dad it's been almost eight years since I decided to become a journalist, and five since I left. Please move on and accept the fact that I am happy where I am. I'm happy at my job with my career and I'm happy with Richard. So I am asking you to move on because I have!" Katie protested as she stood up from her chair.

"I will NEVER accept you being in charge of a magazine that gossips. That's all you do is gossip. No wonder you love your job!" Colin barked back at her.

Everyone all gasped in shock while Richard scowled and glared at the older man, "Now wait a bloody minute here, how dare you..." He began to exclaim, but was stopped by Katie yanking her hand from his, "That's not true and you know it!" Katie yelled at him as tears were falling down her face. She then threw her napkin down on the table and ran out the back door.

"Fuck." Kyle muttered as Colin stormed upstairs. Richard scowled at him as he and Kyle ran after Katie and did not see her in the backyard. They looked towards the sky and saw the rain clouds right above their heads. 

"Fuck Kyle where did she go?" Richard asked panicked.

"She has two places that she goes to when she leaves. Go down that path and keep going until you see the stables and I'll go the other way. Here is my cell, so call me if you find her and here's mine." Kyle replied as they quickly exchanged numbers and ran off to find Katie.

***  
The rain was now pouring down forty-five minutes later and both men could not find Katie. Kyle was calling her name when he saw a figure on a big rock in front of the lake that they use to swim in.

"Katie!" He yelled as he ran over to the figure who glanced up shivering and crying. 

"Cold..." Katie muttered as he sent Richard a text message the best he could without ruining his cell phone and picked up Katie in his arms as he ran back to their parent's guest house that wasn't far away.

Richard glanced down at his phone in the stables when it announced that he had a text message. He quickly pushed some buttons and read the simple message from Kyle that said. 'I found her, come back to the guest house.'

"Oh thank God." He muttered to no one in particular as he ran back in the rain back to the Sheridan's farm. He saw a light turn on in the guest house and ran to the unlocked door. He came in and his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him.

There Katie was sitting on the couch in her soaking wet clothes shivering and blue. He ran over to her and held her in his arms as he grabbed the blanket from the couch and took off her jeans and sweatshirt along with her t-shirt and shoes and socks. He then wrapped the heavy blanket around her body and then Kyle walked into the room with wide, scared eyes.

"Where was she?" Richard asked curiously as he took off his jacket and began rubbing his hands on the blanket desperately trying to make her warm as he sat next to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her cold body.

"On a rock next to the lake where we would go when we were younger. Here are some more blankets and her clean pajamas. I'll go tell Mom not to call the police. Take care of her man, she's my sister. Goodnight and see you both in the morning." Kyle said handing him more blankets and clothes as he left.

Richard turned back towards Katie and lifted her limp body in his arms as he carried her into the bathroom. He quickly took off her undergarments and turned on the shower. She needed to take the hottest shower possible so he helped her get inside and then closed the bathroom door. He sunk to the floor and held his head in his hands as he tried to fight against the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Katie realized that she was naked and in the shower. She then remembered why she had ran off and she busted into tears. The water mixed with her tears as she slid down the shower wall and cried. She just sat there with her head in her arms until a few minutes later, she felt cold air against her skin. She screamed startled as she saw Richard standing there looking worried.

"Ready to come out love?" He asked and she could only nod. He reached over and turned off the shower water and wrapped her in a towel. 

"Want me to help you?" He asked her handing her, her pajamas. She shook her head no and he nodded while closing the bathroom door behind him. She got dressed after she dried herself and walked outside to see Richard sitting on the side of the bed closest to the door.

"Rich...Richard." She whispered as he glanced up, jumped up and hugged her tightly smiling when she was warm again.

"Katie! Don't you ever ever scare us like that! You could have died!" Richard exclaimed making the tears flow down both of their cheeks once more.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just so angry. I never meant to stay out that long. I'm so sorry I worried all of you. Thank you for taking care of me." She replied as he leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. She immediately kissed him back as their hands began roaming over their bodies not denying their desires no longer.They pulled away a few minutes later reluctantly. Katie licked her swollen lips and kissed his neck softly. He moaned softly as her soft lips nibbled on his neck. He opened his mouth to protest when she pulled away and smiled.

"Let's go to bed sexy." She suggested as she left his embrace and laid down in the king size bed. Richard's jaw dropped and she giggled as he jumped on the bed next to her and nibbled on her earlobe gently.

"Teaser. I'll get you back for that." He whispered to her as they covered themselves with the comforter on the bed and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Mmm okay just do it some other time, I'm tired now." She mumbled a reply and he giggled while kissing her cheek as they both fell asleep both feeling at peace for once.

Tomorrow Richard decided that he would talk with Katie's father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard decides to talk to Katie's father while a huge secret is revealed that Katie's been keeping from Richard that changes everything. How does he handle it?

Chapter 11

Early the next morning, Richard woke up the sunshine glaring in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over on his back while turning his head and smiled when Katie continued to sleep peacefully next to him. Having her in his arms was a comforting feeling for him and he never wanted it to end. He stretched and stood up from the bed as he glanced out the window to see Colin and Kyle working outside on the farm. Maybe if he helped, Colin wouldn't be so hard on the pair of them. After quickly dressing, Richard kissed Katie's lips softly and then went outside. Kyle glanced up and waved to him. Richard waved back as he walked over to the two men who were feeding the horses and milking the cows. 

"Morning Richard, how are you today?" Kyle asked loudly trying to capture his father's attention. Colin glanced up, but shook his head at his daughter's so called fiance as he continued to feed the horses.

"I'm doing good and yourself Kyle?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow with a soft chuckle.

"Great, here to help us out?"

"Oh yes, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Okay Kyle I know he's here to help, so cut it out you two and get to work!" Colin barked at the two men and both guys snickered as Kyle pointed to Richard what to do and the day continued.

***  
"Are you serious? Did you really milk Bessie?" Katie asked Richard as the men came inside for breakfast. Richard grinned proudly as he kissed her cheek and sat down.

"I sure did." 

"Well good for you." Katie said giving Kyle an amused look and Kyle laughed as the family sat down.

"Now would you like to join us tomorrow?" 

Richard chuckled, "If my back isn't so sore then yes. I played a farmhand..in a school play once. So I did some research on it. I hope I wasn't too terrible."

"Nonsense I'm sure you'll be fine." Kyle said changing the subject as Katie's eyes went a bit wide as she tapped Richard's shin with her foot. The British man barely made a noise as he glanced over at her and mouthed 'Sorry' at her as he began eating.

The family sat in silence for the rest of the meal and when Katie got up to help her mom do the dishes, Richard felt a tap on the shoulder and watched Colin nod his head towards the living room. He nodded and followed him in there.

"Look I know you may think that I disapprove of your relationship with Katie and I don't blame you for being defensive, but has Katie told you the real reason why she moved to New York?"

Richard raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean sir? It's not because of her career?"

Colin shook his head, "Yes and no, but it's mostly for...wait she never told you did she? She was sick Richard...really sick. She had cancer, stage three and there was nothing the doctors here could do so they recommended her to the cancer center there. She moved up there after she finished school and got chemotherapy and radiation. Amy went with her to help her move around and within a year, she was in remission again so Amy returned here. Katie then got the job as an editor at People and began making her way up in the company."

Richard's eyes had gotten wide and he sat down on the couch behind him, "No she never told me. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I don't know son, I really don't. Katie's always been very proud and stubborn, I'm afraid she gets that from me, but I'm sorry she wasn't truthful to you. It's a miracle that she survived it. It was cervical cancer, she can still have children, but it will be very hard for her to conceive. Maybe she was scared that that could impact your relationship with her."

Richard ran a hand through his long hair, "I just...I just can't believe she felt like she could keep this from me." 

"I know Katie well enough that she would never hide anything from anyone just to spite them. She's probably scared of you breaking up with her." 

Richard glanced up at the older man, "I swear that I won't break up with her just because she was sick. I...I just am worried if she is keeping anything else from me."

"No Richard nothing else, I promise you. I'm sorry I was being hard on you and Katie earlier, but I worry about her just like you do. She is a my only daughter. I love her more than I could ever someone and if I had the choice, I would have taken the cancer, not her. She could have the cancerous cells in her at anytime, she receives check ups every three months, but I still get worried."

"Me too." Richard whispered as Colin patted his shoulder to give the man some privacy and bumped into Kyle and Katie who were laughing at something. Colin cleared his throat and sighed, "He knows."

Katie frowned, "Knows what?" 

Colin just sighed, "Go talk to him. He's a great man Katie. Don't let this one go." 

Katie walked into the living room quietly and saw Richard sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, "Richard? Love are you okay?"

He snorted in response and remained silent while she walked over to him, "Richard talk to me. What happened?" Katie said as he jumped off from the couch suddenly causing her to jump back shocked.

"You had cancer?!? And you didn't tell me?!?" Richard exclaimed at her as he paced around the living room.

She gasped, "Oh Richard I'm so sorry. I'm in remission for it...for three years. I'm fine!" She replied as she stood up to grab his arm, but he snatched it away from her.

"I can't believe you never told me, when were you going to tell me?! As you were fucking dying?!?" Richard snapped at her before running out of the house and down into the woods. He found himself running and stopped when he reached a remote area with a huge lake. He sat down on a big rock and held his head in his hands as he felt the hot tears running down his face. Wiping them away roughly, he ignored his name being called by Katie and Kyle. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and emotions right now.

He just sat there on that rock not giving anyone in the world a care. Yes this would change things with Katie, he thought, but did that change his feelings for her? 

He just didn't know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup big news eh?! Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of confessions are revealed and an important question is asked. Who does the asking, Katie or Richard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is taken me awhile to update! I lost my Richard muse for awhile and I was hoping that once 'Into the Storm' was released that I would get it back and I just came home from seeing it. Sure enough it's back! Richard's been in my brain ever since I got home lol. So enjoy and thanks for all the kudos and comments! It means a lot!

Chapter 12

Colin Sheridan decided it to be best to let Richard be alone for a while as he digested the information that his daughter had given him. Of course, he could relate because he didn't want to believe that his only daughter was sick and was stubborn just like him. Katie should have just been honest from the beginning, he told himself mentally and now that everything was out in the opening, things could easily shift. Richard seemed the type of man who would dislike dishonesty and from the reaction, Colin knew the man was probably beyond shaken up. He himself remembered when Katie told them the horrible news and that the oncologist recommended her to leave Indiana and move to a place where they could treat her quickly and be there to care for her anytime she needed it. 

He glanced at the clock and noticed that it had been an hour since Katie had told her so called fiance her news that should have been told a long time ago. He was not surprised when Katie revealed that she hadn't told him, but she should have. He decided to go fetch the British doctor and try to talk to him. 

"I'm taking a walk!" He announced to anyone in particular as he grabbed his jacket and walked down the hill from the backyard that would led him in the woods. He made his way trying not to trip over branches and various objects in the woods and the surrounding trees. He made his way to the lake and saw a figure sitting on the large rock that Kyle and Katie went when something was on their mind.

"Richard? Son are you okay?" Colin asked curiously as Richard's head popped up surprised.

"Mr. Sheridan?" Richard asked back and Colin snorted as he walked over to him.

"If you're going to call me something, call me Colin. Mr. Sheridan makes me feel old. I'm sorry about my daughter's stubbornness...I am afraid she gets that from me." He replied.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "You're apologizing for her?"

"No. You're going to hear that from her, not me. I just worry about her. She's my only daughter and she was sick. It hurts and we couldn't help her. Amy and I could only do so much when she moved to New York. I'm sure you know that I'm talking about." Colin pointed out.

Richard nodded and ran a hand through his long hair, "I'm just hurt that she didn't tell me earlier. I mean as her fiance I should have known. I would have never left her or anything. I still love her, just like the day I met her." He said feeling horrible for lying at a time like this. As much as Colin was hiding it, Richard knew that the older men was just as much pain as he is. 

Colin raised both of his eyebrows, "You're not really engaged to Katie are you Richard nor are you a doctor?"

Alarmed, Richard's blue eyes went wide,"What?"

Colin smirked, "One thing at a time son, you are not a doctor. You were in the Hobbit movies."

The younger man blushed and turned away, "No I'm not." he murmured.

"I recognized you the minute I saw you. Kyle and Katie both grew up reading Tolkien books and watching fantasy and science-fiction movies. My brother was and still is obsessed with that kind of stuff. And that whole Dr. Baggins thing made me chuckle." Colin announced.

More surprised than ever, Richard sighed, "Am I really that popular down here?"

"Of course son, you underestimate yourself. We Midwesterners know our Lord of the Rings and Hobbit trivia and our movies. And we're very proud of it too. So tell me Richard, are you really engaged to Katie?" Colin asked.

Richard gulped with nervousness, he knew he had to stop squealing about his non-existent relationship with Katie, but he really did care about her. She has enough things on her mind now, she didn't need that extra stress, "Yes I am sir."

Colin raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes I am," Richard replied getting a bit annoyed at himself. His career was acting for crying out loud and right now he was finding it hard to control his emotions. Get a grip, he told himself.

"Then let me ask you something, why didn't you or Katie inform us that you were dating? Out of nowhere, we get a phone call saying that my only daughter was engaged to a man that we never knew existed. I know that our family is old-fashioned, I'm not as bad as my wife. I'll help you keep this from Amy because this would devastate her. But you better promise me that you'll watch over Katie because she needs you right now. I'm not the best father in the world I know, but I have tried to protect and watch over her. She's gone and grown-up and now has a fiance who is an actor." Colin asked.

The younger Brit let out a deep sigh, careful of what was going to come out of his mouth, "I met Katie a few months ago. Her best friend Pippa is my publicist."

"Pippa is your publicist? Really? They have known one another for years...how interesting. Go on." Colin asked amused and Richard nodded while laughing. 

"Yes it is scary I know. But we dated for a few months, but I knew for a long time that I wanted to marry her. At the time I had a lot many projects going on including being in New Zealand back and forth and then London and it wouldn't have been fair to Katie to get her wrapped in my lifestyle. Plus she's so successful at her job. Believe it or not Colin, your daughter is very successful at her job. She's an amazing Editor-of-Chief. A lot of actors, musicians and famous people know who she is and think she's brilliant. I do understand what you mean by the whole gossip. I was weary about that myself when I met her. But I do love her Colin, I really do. She wanted to tell you herself about the engagement, as much as I disagreed with it, I went along with it to please her. Please understand."

Colin sighed trying to understand this young man who seemed like he was in love with Katie, but he still was a feeling this wasn't the whole truth, "I still have my doubts, but you have three more days to prove to me that you really mean what you say. Don't hurt Katie, Richard. You will regret it if you do." Colin warned him.

"You have my word Colin, I will never hurt her purposely."

"Good. Now let's get back to the house, Katie has some explaining to do and you have some listening to do. Do not let her out of your sight until you know everything." Colin replied. Richard sighed and nodded as he stood up from the rock and stretched. Colin walked next to him both silent as they made their way through the woods and soon enough they found themselves back at the Sheridan;s farm. 

Colin patted Richard's shoulder as he made his way back inside the house while Richard glanced at the guest house he was sharing with Katie. He opened the door and found it empty, "Katie!" He called as he closed the door behind him and wondered around the house. He didn't find her downstairs, but heard noises coming from upstairs. He climbed the stairs and saw the bathroom door closed and heard the sound of vomiting.

"Katie! Are you alright?" He exclaimed as he pounded on the door. He found it unlocked and barged inside to see the back of Katie's head hanging over the toilet. He grabbed her hair in his hand and rubbed her back with the other as she continued to throw up. Soon her hand slowly reached up to flush the toilet. 

She slowly lifted her head up to see Richard staring at her worried.

"You okay?" He repeated and she nodded slowly.

"I...I made myself sick worrying about you..." She mumbled a reply. He helped her stand up and hugged her tightly in his arms, "Richard I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want things to be weird...I mean I was going tell you, but not until later on. Now I've screwed it all up and I don't blame you if you want to leave...but please don't." She apologized shaking in his arms from the nerves.

He glanced down at her, "Especially with me?" he asked.

"Especially you. I didn't want you to do this with me just because you feel sorry for me. I don't want or need pity."

"I don't feel sorry for you, I wish I could have this instead of you. But this is really important...do you have checkups and stuff? Could you get this back?"

She smiled slightly, "Believe me you don't want to have cancer love. It sucks. But I'm just scared. I don't know, just scared. I don't want to go through this alone. I don't want to be alone anymore Richard...I just can't...I want to be with you so bad...for real." She said softly as tears started to run down her face. Richard felt the wetness on his shirt and he pulled her closer to him.

"Listen to me Katie, you're not alone anymore. You are not alone anymore. I'm here darling always....wait you do? You want to be a real couple instead of acting like one?" He asked her shocked and she nodded against his chest as they held onto one another.

She pulled away smiling as she kissed his cheek softly, "Yes I do Richard Armitage. I want to be your real life girlfriend, so if you have me, then will you be my real life boyfriend?" 

Richard laughed happily as he picked her up and spun her around the small bathroom, "I'm the one who is suppose to ask you, bu yes more than anything Katie Sheridan!" He replied with a grin as he leaned down to kiss heragain, but she held her finger up.

"Wait." She told him with a blush as she left his warm embrace and quickly brushed her teeth. As soon as she wiped her mouth with a towel, Richard smirked and grabbed her again before kissing her deeply on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him back a soft moan vibrating against their lips. He groaned himself and pushed her against the bathroom wall holding there in his arms as his mouth traveled down her neck giving it soft kisses and nibbles before she pulled his head up grinning as she kissed him again.

"Don't start something you can't finish Armitage." She teased him as he laughed and kissed her again before pulling away and hugging her close to him, "As much as I would love to continue this, go downstairs will you? I want to explain to you about what happened. I want to tell you everything." She said and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs then." He said as he held onto her hand and kissed it before releasing it and pulling away from her and walked back downstairs. 

Katie glanced in the mirror and gasped at the way she looked. Her hair and face was a mess. She washed her face and brushed her hair trying to tame the wild thick hair she had. She sighed as she glanced at herself one last time before going downstairs. It was going to be a long day, she thought, but she smiled along the way capturing the man that she knew she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie explains everything about her cancer and our lovely couple discuss the future at Kyle and Marissa's rehearsal dinner which is a barbecue and pool party. Antics are bound to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cervical cancer research is from WebMD.com. I know of someone who has it so the emotional aspect is from her story, thanks for telling me and letting me use your story Lizzie! You can beat this love! 
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments and Kudos! Katie and Richard may finally be a couple, but the drama and their story is only beginning! I really hope you all are enjoying this! Happy Reading!

Chapter 13

The eldest Sheridan walked back inside the house after his talk with Richard. He still didn't think that the young man was telling him the truth about being engaged to his only daughter. Something just wasn't right. First she brings home a complete stranger who turns out to be a very well-known actor from Peter Jackson's famous 'The Hobbit' trilogy playing the leader of the company of dwarves. Next he finds out that Katie didn't tell him that she was diagnosed with cancer and that it could come back at any moment. One of everyone's dreams was for Katie and Kyle to have children, but with Katie having that cancer, her doctor said it was possible, but it would be risky. Letting out a sigh, he entered the kitchen and slumped into the stool at the island. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pat on his shoulder, "I heard what happened Dad." Kyle said softly.

Colin stiffened and turned around sharply startling his son.

"Kyle, have you talked to Richard? You know he's from the Hobbit correct?" Colin asked curiously.

The younger man nodded slowly, "Yeah I recognized him as soon as I laid eyes on him. It's hard to not notice him. I don't think he has a clue how famous he is. Why do you ask?"

"I still think they're lying about being engaged. The puzzle doesn't seem to fit. And to be honest son, that worries me. I'm afraid that one of them will be hurt no matter. Katie's sick and it's going to change their relationship, whatever it is. I don't think Richard's ready for all of this. He has a career and a life, I hope he thinks clearly about his priorities. If he doesn't, then things will not be pleasant." Colin replied as he sighed and went upstairs to clear his mind.

Kyle sighed and turned to glance out the window at the guest house.

"I sure hope you two know what you're getting yourselves into." He muttered before heading into the living room where his fiance Marissa was waiting for him to plan their wedding. 

***  
Richard sat down on the couch in the guest house waiting patiently for Katie to tell him everything. He sighed as he placed his head in his hands. He knew that Katie was nervous. It was very obvious that he was also. He didn't know anyone directly with cancer, he didn't know much about cancer except about the treatments and that people died from it. He didn't want to lose Katie. He glanced up when he saw feet emerging from the stairs and smiled slightly at Katie trying to reassure her that he was here. She smiled slightly back still looking a bit from being sick.

"Ready?" She asked nervously and he nodded. She slowly sat down next to him facing him nervously.

"No need to be nervous darling, it's only me. Just tell me everything. Don't hide anything from me. I can handle it." Richard reassured and she nodded starting from the beginning.

"Do you know exactly what cancer is?" She asked and he took her hands in his squeezing them gently as he slowly nodded, "Somewhat." 

"Cancer is a group of many related diseases. All cancers begin in cells, which make up blood and other tissues. Normally, cells grow and divide to form new cells as the body needs them. When cells grow old, they die, and new cells take their place. Sometimes this orderly process goes wrong. New cells form when the body does not need them, and old cells do not die when they should. I had cervical cancer, it was close to stage three where I almost had a hysterectomy. Thank goodness it never got that serious. Anyways HPV and smoking are the two biggest causes of cervical cancer and I had neither, however it runs in the father on my mom's side. The doctors to this day don't exactly know how I got it. I was fine until one day I started bleeding...you know down there and it wasn't my time of the month. It just kept bleeding until I went to the doctor's. I did an exam called a PAP smear which is an exam...for down there anyways. Everything was negative so they made me go to the hospital and there it was determined that I had stage one of the cancer due to the Biopsy they had to perform. It was almost stage two, so they recommended either a hysterectomy or an alternative surgery called cone biopsy. I chose to have the cone biopsy done because one of my biggest dreams is to become a mom so we tried that. Before the surgery, my oncologist here told me that in order to get the right amount of treatment and the proper care, I should move to a larger city and after much research, I chose New York. After saving up money and borrowing some from family members, I moved there. When the cone biopsy didn't work, I chose to have a trachelectomy which is surgically removing of the uterine cervix. There are two different kinds of trachelectomies, one is called simple and the other is called radical. I chose the radical because the simple is basically a hysterectomy. The word radical is used as, in addition to the cervix, the parametria which is the tissue adjacent to the cervix and vaginal cuff, the end of the vagina close to the cervix are also excised as a part of the operation. Are you with me so far? I know it's a lot of information." Katie asked curiously.

"Yes so what happened after the surgery?" He asked and she gently rubbed his hands gently. 

"I did a couple days of radiation, never any chemotherapy and after months of going back and forth to the doctor and doing lots of tests, I was cancer free. I had been for six years and normally the mark for the cancer never coming back is five years. I still do exams and see my oncologist every six months though just as a precaution. I'm so sorry I never told you. I just am scared it will. I was terrified and I was truly alone. My mom came with me, but she...she didn't understand." 

"Okay so that is a good thing. Nothing's happened since right? I'm sorry you were alone love." Richard asked curiously. 

"No not since then, I was young enough to get those procedures done without a lot of risk when it's time to conceive. It will be hard, but the doctor says that I have a 70 percent chance of conceiving fine, but the risk of delivery will be too high and that I'd have to schedule a Cesarean section." 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head gently before releasing one of his hands and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I am glad that you still am able to keep that dream. It's one of mine as well, to settle down one day and have a family. My mum keeps reminding me that my biological clock is ticking and she wants a grand baby from me and not my older brother."

She grinned, "Well you never know what the future holds...speaking of which, Kyle and his fiancee Marissa are getting married in two days. Would you like to come with me?"

"No, no way." Richard teased her back before kissing her lips gently.

Katie laughed a bit, "Tomorrow's the rehearsal and barbecue/pool party which will be their rehearsal dinner so it'll be at the church and we'll change at Kyle and Marissa's house where the pool is. Think you can handle meeting everyone then?"

"With you by my side, I know I can do anything."

"You're so cheesy, but I love it."

Richard turned to stare into her eyes running a finger down her cheek, "You know I will be there for you through anything. If the cancer comes back, during a family reunion, a red carpet event, whatever you want." 

Katie glanced at him into his big blue eyes that were glancing back at her. She couldn't help it, she loved his eyes.

"You would really be there for me?"

"Yes I would."

"If the cancer comes back...what about your career?"

He rolled his eyes as he kissed her once again. "I can always go back to my career whenever I want, but you need me more than Hollywood does. Don't you get it Katie? I want to be there! I want to help you through this! The first reason is because I know you can get through anything." 

"Then what is the second reason?" She asked him softly.

He glanced at her as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Because I am falling in love with you." 

 

***

"Alright love, are you ready?" Katie asked Richard softly as she finished putting her red hair up into a loose bun in the guest bedroom of her brother's new house. 

Nodding his head, the Englishman placed a navy blue v neck t-shirt over his chest that matched his black swimming trunks and black flip-flops, "Indeed my love. Are you ready?" He asked curiously as he walked over to her and trailed a hand down her sides that hugged her red and white halter top one piece swimsuit and blue jean shorts. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck gently as he leaned down to press her lips against his. Grinning against his mouth, Katie reached up and kissed him back as he crushed her to his body holding her tightly in his strong, gentle arms. 

"You're so beautiful." He murmured to her in her ear as his lips trailed down her neck nibbling on it gently. Letting out a soft moan, she ran a hand down his back and one landed on his ass. She squeezed it gently before hearing him growl against her neck as she smirked to herself. As she grabbed his head pulling it up so she could kiss it again, a voice was heard. Both of their heads turned and Katie blushed with embarrassment as she recognized her almost sister-in-law Marissa Montgomery staring at them smirking delightfully at them. 

"About damn time you brought a hot Brit home to shake up the family dynamics and drama. Hi Richard, I'm Marissa, Kyle's fiancee. I know the whole story, Kyle told me and don't worry, your secret is safe with me. However that does not look like acting to me." Marissa pointed out as she reached over and hugged both of them gently.

Katie laughed at the expression on Richard's face as she hugged her back, "It's nice to meet you too Marissa, congratulations are in order I believe. Thank you for letting me attend the wedding." 

Marissa smiled, "It's my pleasure. I'm just glad to see Katie happy again."

"Aw thanks Risa and we're not exactly faking it anymore...we are in love with one another...for real. It was an act at first, but the more time we spend together, the more I know I'm in love with him." Katie commented giving Richard a warm, bright smile. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"And you feel the same Richard?"

"Absolutely. Just remember to call me Dr. Baggins...oh hell if you all know, then how can I keep lying?"

"My mom doesn't know remember? You told me that my dad said he wouldn't tell. Kyle and Marissa won't either, if they recognize you, then we will worry about it later. Not all of the families like Tolkien like my brother and I do remember? You'll be fine babe I promise."

Richard slowly nodded as he took Katie's hand in his and kissed it gently smiling at the ring that she had never taken off since he had presented it to her that was shining on her left ring finger. It was perfect for her, simple yet elegant. As she slipped into her blue flip-flops, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "Let's get the show on the road." She said as he nodded slowly before following the women downstairs and out onto the patio where it was filled with various family members and friends of Kyle and Marissa. He wrapped his arm around her waist squeezing it gently.

She reached up and kissed his cheek gently before hearing their names being called. Kyle made his way over to them holding the tongs using to grill the hamburgers and hot dogs as he hugged Katie with one arm and shook Richard's hand with a grin, "Welcome to my humble abode! Help yourselves to anything, Katie can show you the ropes around here and have fun. Relax." He told them with a grin before hearing Marissa yell at him not to burn the food. 

She smiled and lead him around introducing him to her grandparents Sarah and Gary Sheridan as Richard held her tightly smiling and greeting everyone. As she lead him towards the food table, a gasp was heard next to her. 

"What's wrong Risa?" Katie asked curiously before she heard a too familiar voice behind her.

"Katie."

Gasping softly, she didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was, "Hello Jack."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Richard handle Jack, Katie's ex? Afterwards a favor is asked of him and then a big revelation at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I'm so sorry I haven't updated this lately! RL sucks sometimes, let's just say that. This next month will be crazy since I work at Amazon now so I don't know if and when I can update this again until after Christmas. If I don't, then have a wonderful holiday season! Also if you like Richard then go check out my new Into the Storm story 'A New Beginning'! That's being updated today too :) Happy Reading!

"Is that the way you greet your fiance after not seeing him in two months?" 

Katie rolled her eyes as she turned to face him sharply, "I would if you were actually my fiance. You're the one who told me you wanted to see other people. That I wasn't pretty or good enough for you." She snapped at him and Richard's arm went immediately around her waist.

"And who is this?" Jack asked curiously raising an eyebrow not missing the glares that were surrounding him from various people. 

"I'm her fiance and I think you should leave." Richard replied back.

"Is this true?" 

"Yes it is, we're engaged and I love him. He's right you need to leave Jack. It's over."

"No it's not Katie. Baby I still love you, I'm sorry for leaving like I did but you said you wanted to end it too." 

"Of course I did, I am not the type of beg for forgiveness especially from a dick like you." Katie spat back and he growled grabbing her arm tugging her to him.

"What did you call me?" He hissed at her as Katie yanked her arm away shoving him as hard as she could as he stumbled backwards into the pool. Richard went to grab her, but she pulled out of his grasp and stomped over to the pool.

"To answer your question, I called you a dick you asshole. I would never take you back even if you and I were the last people on Earth after a comet hits. I love Richard and he's more of a man than you could ever be! Plus...he's a whole lot bigger than you." She whispered the last part to him with a smirk before ducking his wet head under the water again before walking over to Richard and kissing him deeply on the lips. Richard wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back pulling away with a blush slightly growing on his cheek. 

"You are one amazing woman Katie Sheridan." He told her gently and she smiled running a hand down his cheek.

"As are you Richard Armitage....now let's eat. I'm starving." She announced with a grin as she grabbed his hand and made his way over to the table where the food was. 

"Katie are you alright dear?" Colin asked as he handed them two hamburgers from the grill.

"Yes I'm fine, did you know he was here?" Katie asked curiously pouring some ketchup on her hamburger and her father immediately shook his head as shouts were heard. Without even turning her head, she knew it was Jack. Splashing was heard and he was dragged out of the backyard thanks to her big brother and his best man Chris. 

"No Kate you know I never liked him let alone invite him to your brother's rehearsal dinner. I knew that man was no good for you. He was not good enough for you, do you hear me?"

She smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes Dad I hear you...none of that matters now. I have the most amazing man in the world now and I couldn't ask for anyone else." She revealed giving Richard a smile before heading over to the table next to Marissa who was sitting with her friend Holly Schwindler. 

"Katie bug look at you!" Holly said with a laugh as she jumped up and hugged Katie tightly. Katie herself placed her plate down next to Marissa and made a face behind Holly's shoulder causing Marissa to stifle her laugh.

"Hey Hols, how you been?"

"Good, busy and you?"

"I'm great...Bryan and I are married!" Holly said with a smile.

Katie grinned as her and Richard sat down and began eating, "That's great. You two always were together anyways...oh sorry this is Richard my fiance. Richard this is Holly, a friend of ours from high school." 

Richard smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You too...Thorin Oakenshield...Bryan loves Peter Jackson movies so I am forced to watch them."

Marissa laughed, "Join the club, but I have grown to love them even if they are a hundred hours long." 

Richard laughed as well, "Yes I play Thorin, but I must ask for discretion right now...oi wait a minute they aren't that long missy!" he retorted throwing a chip at Marissa with a grin. All of the women laughed as Katie snuggled closer to him.

"Yes they are."

Richard rolled his eyes as Kyle approached the table reaching down to hug his sister, "Problem solved sis."

"Thanks bubs."

"Anything for my little sis and her dwarven doctor." Kyle replied with a laugh as he sat down next to Marissa on the other side. Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Marissa pretended to make a face and push him away causing the table to laugh. Kyle pouted sitting down anyways and grabbed his hot dog taking a bite dodging a roll coming his way from his sister.

"You are annoying, good luck with him Rissa."

Snorting Marissa laughed, "He'll be on the couch whenever that happens."

"Which is always." Katie retorted with a laugh as Kyle scowled at the both of them.

"Speaking of annoyance, one of my groomsmen backed out of the wedding. Richard would you like the job?" Kyle asked curiously and Katie turned her head to face her boyfriend whose eyes went a bit wide.

"Really mate?"

"Absolutely besides I can tolerate you unlike some others." He replied and Richard smiled and nodded.

"Same here mate, I can be very anti-social and moody, but for you I will do this. Especially since you have been supportive since day one and we both appreciate it." 

***

"I told him Rissa...I told him about the cancer." 

"And he's still here? Katie that's amazing...wonderful. He's perfect for you." Marissa told her with a smile as the two ladies laid next to the pool in their bathing suits sipping on wine while the men sat around the bonfire talking as well.

"You think so?"

"You are glowing. It's not fake anymore Kate. This is real. Richard is head over heels for you, it's so obvious." 

Katie smiled and wiped away a tear that was forming, "That's reassuring because I feel the same. It might have started out as acting, but it's beyond that now Rissa. I love him. I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone...I just am scared that something could happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...the cancer coming back...or Jack coming back to screw it up...or Richard finding someone else. So many things." 

"Someone else like who? Someone famous or prettier?"

Slowly nodding her head, Katie looked away ashamed and then was yanked up roughly to face her almost sister in law. 

"I don't ever want to hear you speak like that again Katie. You are amazing, pretty, kind, strong, stubborn, smart, funny, out-going. Perfect for Richard...don't you make me call him over." 

"No please don't Riss, fine I believe you. Thanks for being you. I'm so happy that Kyle is making an honest woman out of you finally." 

"I'm already honest." Marissa said with a laugh as they clicked their wine glasses together with a laugh.

***

"How many glasses of wine did you two have Riss?" Kyle asked curiously as he pulled into the driveway of his parent's house.

"Just one!" Marissa protested as she held up six fingers with a laugh.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he opened the back door of the Jeep he owned letting Richard out as he reached in and grabbed a sleeping Katie in his arms. 

"See you at the rehearsal in two days Doc." Kyle said with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes Richard laughed, "Shut up mate." He replied as he held onto Katie tightly making their way around the back to the guest house where the door was unlocked and he went in closing the door behind him using his foot before walking up the stairs laying Katie down on the bed. She relaxed more mumbling in her sleep.

Richard smirked and got undressed changing into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before crawling into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her letting her head rest against his chest mumbling some more before he closed his eyes.

"I love you Rich." 

His eyes shot open in surprise tilting his head down to see Katie still sleeping next to him. Leaning over he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too darling."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding arrives and romance is in the air, including for the lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Thank you so much for all your love and support these past few months! The comments and kudos mean the world to me! So here I am after seeing the Hobbit for the second time and yes I cried both times when Thorin...you know. I don't want to give any spoilers away :P
> 
> Richard's performance is amazing in this movie and I agree with most of the critics, this is his movie even though it is called the Hobbit. Martin always blows me away and I will miss Middle Earth so much. 
> 
> I am back to teaching so my schedule will be back to normal and I will hopefully be updating more. I only have a few chapters left planned for Boyfriend for Hire and I really don't want it to end. The ending...well it will surprise you all :P 
> 
> This chapter is rated M for some smut. In the next chapter, they will return to their lives in New York so we shall see what happens! :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Yes a new chapter of A New Beginning is also being posted tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out!

Before Katie could blink, it was the day of Kyle and Marissa's wedding. The short ginger-haired woman glanced at her almost new sister-in-law as she pulled up the straps on her spaghetti-strapped long trained white wedding dress. She smirked to herself as she finished placing the lip gloss on when she saw Marissa glance at her from the full length three-way mirror in the bride's room of the church they were getting married at. Plainfield Christian Church located about twenty minutes from their hometown was a huge church that was more than accommodating to the large wedding that was about to happen. Over two hundred people were due to attend and were currently packing into the church as Katie studied the suddenly nervous bride-to-be. She placed the lip gloss back into her purse as Marissa suddenly jumped down from the stool where she was standing.

"Everyone out! I don't care if you are family...no Katie stays." Marissa snapped at everyone and Katie froze where she was heading to the door. Everyone left the room and Katie closed the door behind them.

"Rissa you have to calm down. Everything will be perfect." Katie tried to comfort her friend as she smoothed down her long black dress that showed off Katie's curves perfectly. She knew she wasn't a skinny supermodel and she had no problem admitting that. She loved her curves and there was only one other person who admired her curves as much as she did and he was currently helping her brother get ready in another room in the large church building. 

Marissa looked at her and smiled slightly, "Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous. It's not everyday that you get married....hell I never thought anyone would marry me. Now here I am in this gorgeous dress about to marry my best friend and I just want to run away....is that bad?" She muttered beginning to chew on her nails. 

"I know dear, but biting your pretty manicured nails won't help anything. Are you nervous to officially be a Sheridan or marrying my brother?" Katie asked with a smirk and the blonde chuckled a bit.

"Would it offend you if I said both?" Marissa asked with a laugh and Katie laughed as well as a knock was heard at the door.

"Not at all, nothing else in the world matters today besides you and Kyle. That's it....if you're the nosy groom go away!" Katie yelled and the door slowly opened and her boyfriend peeked his head inside.

"No not the nosy groom love." he said with a wink.

Katie smirked, "Nope it's my nosy boyfriend. Close enough, he'll be a Sheridan sooner or later."

Richard blushed slightly as Marissa giggled, "Kyle wants to see you Katie." He said with a smile. 

"Oh what does the pain in the ass want?" She asked curiously giving Marissa a wink and a hug as both mothers ran inside to tend to Marissa who mouthed 'Help me' behind their backs causing Katie to snort quietly hiding her laughter.

"Darling, you can't say that word in church..." Richard corrected her with a small laugh as he held the door open for her.

She only laughed, "Sure I can, we're not in the actual church. I am in the lobby. We're alright love. You worry too much, so why does Kyle need to see me?"

Richard rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her outside past the guests and inside the church offices where they ran into her very nervous brother, "We can't get him to calm down, you're our only hope unless we call your mom and dad." he explained. He opened the door to where Kyle was and she ran over to him hugging him tightly.

She nodded in understanding, "Good thing you got me before Mom and Dad. Kyle bubby, you have to calm down. Marissa is just as nervous as you are." She said patting her brother's back.

"However we do have the get away car if needed....just saying," Sam the best man commented and she rolled her eyes and punched his arm hard, "Ow damn Katie." Sam whined rubbing his arm.

"Shut it you big baby. That didn't help, Kyle please don't tell me you're having second thoughts." She asked her brother softly rubbing his arm gently

"No I'm not having second thoughts. I'm just nervous as hell. What if we're not soul mates? What if the timing is off? Are we really doing the right thing?" Kyle asked frantically.

Katie opened her mouth to talk, but Richard squeezed her side softly, "Kyle, can you imagine your life without Marissa?" he asked.

"No I can't man, I love her more than anything in this whole wide world." Kyle replied.

Richard smiled as he tugged Katie close to his side, "Then get married to her, what are you waiting for? Life's too short."

Kyle smiled back as he patted Richard's shoulder, "Treat my sister right or I'll kick your ass even though it looks like she might beat me to it."

"Damn straight I will...okay I'll stop cursing." Katie replied as she snuggled into Richard's chest resting her head into his chest as he kissed the top of it.

"Plus dude think of the honeymoon, you're finally going to get laid." Sam commented making everyone laugh and Katie roll her eyes.

She smiled and hugged her brother, "Come on bubs let's get you married." She replied fixing Kyle and Richard's cummerbunds before kissing their cheeks and heading to the back of the church where everyone was waiting for her. Anna, another bridesmaid handed Katie her bouquet of flowers and she smiled while letting the wedding planner fuss over to her and usher into the procession line. 

"Is everything alright Kate?" Marissa asked her curiously as the music filled the whole church and the doors opened. 'Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring' blared through the organ on the second level of the church. The bridal party began to make their way down the aisle and Katie smiled turning her head to nod at Marissa who smiled back at her. As she took a step forward, Katie could easily see Kyle and the rest of the groomsmen at the end of the aisle. 

"Alright Katie go." The wedding planner instructed her and Katie smiled taking a step forward. She slowly began making her way down the aisle hoping that she wouldn't be the one to fall down on her butt because of the big black heels she was being forced to wear against her will. Marissa loved heels, Katie did not, however, it was her friend's day not her own. As she made her way to the front, she smiled at her brother who was rocking back and forth on his heels. Nodding her head, she mouthed 'Relax' to him and he did letting out a sigh of nervousness. Glancing over to her right, she saw Richard standing there smiling at her kindly. She smiled and winked at him playfully as she made her way over to her designated spot by the maid of honor Holly who was right behind her. Soon the music changed and then Marissa made her way down the aisle. Glancing over at her brother, Katie wiped away a tear when she saw Kyle fight back tears of his own. 

Marissa smiled back at him as she arrived next to him. Her father lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and then shook Kyle's hand as he went back to his seat. The couple turned towards the priest as the music stopped and the wedding began. 

*

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to introduce you all to the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Kyle Sheridan!" The priest announced as Kyle and Marissa kissed one more and the church erupted in cheers including Katie who was more than thrilled to see her brother married to one of her dearest friends. The recession music began and the happy couple made their way to the back of the church. Holly linked arms with Sam and Katie took a step forward laughing with delight as she saw who she was paired with. Richard smiled back at her as he took her hand in his and they walked back together. Half way to the door, he took his hand out of hers and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to his side.

As they walked into the church lobby, she reached up and kissed him gently. He smiled and kissed her back, "What was that for?"

"For being the most amazing man ever." She whispered gently to him stroking his cheek just as gently.

He smiled back and nuzzled her nose, "Anything for the most amazing woman ever." He replied back with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close again. She wrapped her arms around his neck just staring into his bright, blue eyes that always seems to hypnotize her. Nothing else in this world existed when Richard was around her. Suddenly a noise was heard close to them and both of them turned to see the photographer putting her camera down.

"Sorry, but that...that was a beautiful picture. You two are a beautiful couple." She told them with a smile and nodding her head motioning that it was time for pictures with the happy couple.

Katie smiled at Richard once more kissing him again before standing up straight, "Duty calls my love, but after this reception...you are mine." 

*

"My mouth hurts from smiling so much." Katie muttered to Richard as they ate their salmon dinner.

He smirked and took a sip of his wine, "I could help with mouths that hurt you know."

She laughed, "You wish dear." She replied as the DJ then announced it was time for the first dance. Everyone cheered and clapped as Kyle took Marissa's hand in his and lead her to the dance floor in the middle of the reception hall. 

The music of Frank Sinatra's 'The Way You Look Tonight' filled the room and she leaned her head on Richard's shoulder.

"I really don't want to go back to New York tomorrow."

"I know you don't, but it's back to the real world love." He murmured to her.

"Richard...I need to tell you something, um my six month appointment is coming up...you know to check to see if the cancer's still gone...do you think you could go with me for support? I just have a feeling that something's different this time." She glanced up at him asking him softly.

He smiled at her, "Of course I will love. I'm in between projects right now, just doing some recordings for audio books, but I can miss that day to be there for you. Why would you think something's different? Are you feeling well?" He asked her with worried eyes.

Shrugging her shoulders, Katie ran a hand through her hair that was down and curly while letting out a sigh, "I don't know...I mean whenever something good happens to me, something else has to come along and make it shitty again. That's mostly what I mean...I have you now. I have found a man that I love more than anything and I am so happy with you, my career and everything else...I'm just afraid now that everything is going well that this could be bad." She whispered softly.

Running his hand across her check Richard leaned down and kissed her softly, "Stop it. Stop thinking like that because if you continue to think negative then you will worry and stress about nothing. Everything will be just fine. You haven't been feeling out of the ordinary, so just relax and enjoy the rest of the time you have with your family." He told her with a smile and she couldn't help, but smile back as the dance ended. Everyone clapped for them again as the waiters took their empty plates and another refilled their wine glasses even though there was an open bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Kyle Sheridan would like to now have any couples come onto the dance floor for a slow dance and then the party will really start." The DJ announced as the familiar strands of NSYNC's song 'This I Promise You' filled the room. 

Katie couldn't help, but laugh at Marissa's obvious choice of song. As she took a sip of her wine, Richard stood up and held out his hand, "May I have this dance my love?"

"Maybe." She replied with a laugh as Richard rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he took her hand in his, tugged her up and lead her up to the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around one another as the song began to play. She hummed the melody of the song softly and he smiled down at her.

"By the way I love you too Katie Sheridan. More than I could ever love someone." He whispered back with a smile.

 

*

"I do not remember the weatherman saying it was suppose to rain...stupid Indiana weather." Katie muttered as Richard pulled into the driveway of the Sheridan farm in Kyle's car. After saying goodbye to her brother and Marissa who were heading close to the Indianapolis International Airport in a hotel where they would be staying before flying to Hawaii for their honeymoon, Katie was beyond exhausted yet being next to the man she loved gave her energy and confidence...or was it the wine? Either way, she smiled and grabbed her and Richard's bags.

"On the count of three, we run for the guest house...three." Katie said hopping out of the car and closing the door as both of them ran as fast as they could to the guest house. Richard did his best to cover her with his suit jacket, but it did not help much as she unlocked the door and they both stumbled inside laughing loudly. She closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Here let me grab us some towels." She offered and began walking to the bathroom when his arm shot up and stopped out in front of her.

"Fuck the towels I'll warm you up." He retorted with a smirk as he easily picked her up bridal style into his arms and lead her upstairs. She laughed loudly still holding onto the bags easily as she snuggled close to him as he entered the bedroom closing the door behind them knowing that Batman was in the guest room down the hall. He heard the bags fall to the ground as she climbed out of his arms and leaned up to kiss him deeply on the lips. He immediately wrapped his arms around her walking her backwards and slowly back to the edge of the bed. She undid his tie and then his waistcoat throwing them to the ground as his hands roamed her body looking for the best way to remove her dress. She loved the way his hands slowly traced every inch of her body and he growled against her mouth trailing kisses down her neck nibbling and sucking on every inch of skin he was exposed to.

Running a hand through his long, brown hair, Katie smirked at his grumbling wondering where her zipper was. She leaned down and sucked on his earlobe none too gently, "ZIpper's on the back. Hurry." She urged him as he smirked and immediately his hands found the zipper and undid it. Richard slowly pulled away and helped her step out of her knee-length black dress that she had bought specifically for the wedding. Thank God Marissa didn't care about the dresses unlike most brides. Letting out a loud moan, she felt Richard's hands on her breasts and he began massaging them roughly as his mouth attacked her chest giving her open-mouthed kisses before a loud ring filled the air.

"Son of a...this better be important." She growled recognizing her ringtone as Kyle's. 

Richard growled in frustration as he threw off his button down white shirt and removed his shoes before flopping onto the bed in annoyance, "You better hurry your sexy arse up baby. I want you." 

Katie smirked and shook her hips a bit before hurrying to get her phone, "Kyle shouldn't you be screwing Marissa like Richard should be doing with me right now?"

"Katie..." Kyle's tone of voice was serious and her eyes went wide.

"Kyle what's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Put me on speakerphone, Richard needs to know this too."

She pressed the speakerphone button on her iPhone and sat next to Richard on the bed, "Okay he can hear you, what's wrong...Kyle tell me!"

"I think you two need to check TMZ...there are pictures of you two up."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our couple now heads back to New York and their careers, can they both handle what will happen with both the tabloids, paparazzi and now the oncologists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkkkkkk! Sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it and yes 'A New Beginning' will be updated too!!! Thanks for all the love, kudos and comments, they mean the world to me!! 
> 
> A bit of a spoiler if you haven't seen or read the Hobbit regarding Thorin, just a heads up lol. 
> 
> Mentions the awesome Armitage Army, hope you like the shout-out! :D
> 
> Happy Reading!

“TMZ? How in the hell would they know about us? Shit, thanks bro. We’ll handle this while you go shag my new sister-in-law.” 

Chuckling was heard on the other end, “That sounded strange, but alright. Your wish is my command sis. I love you.” Kyle told her confidently as they both hung up the phone and she ended the call. 

“Rich…” Katie trailed off as she turned her head and saw Richard hold up a finger on his cell phone.

“Pip, have you seen the pictures yet?” Richard asked curiously tugging Katie back down on the bed when she tried to stand up tall reaching for her pajamas, “Put on anything and you will be punished.” He growled in her ear and she froze shocked while he winked at her and placed his phone on speakerphone. 

She grinned and kissed his neck softly as Pippa’s voice rang over the speaker.

“Okay I got them, as your publicist, you have two options, announce it or don’t. The bet I say is pretty useless at this point and no one besides you two, Aidan and Dean know about the bet anyways. Not that they would squeal. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Oh they know not to cross me.” Richard remarked with a grin as Katie chuckled a bit before sighing.

“When’s the premiere?”

“In two weeks and Katie I know your appointment to see your oncologist is due in a couple days. I’m assuming Richard is going as well.”

“You assumed correctly Pip.”

“Alright well since the press already knows about Katie’s past with the cancer since she has spoken out about it, they might ask you about that and even follow you both around.”

“We’ll deal with that when the timing is right. I’m not going to say anything that could jinx her updates.”

“That’s fine, now Katie question, are you going to allow People to publish…” 

“My personal life is not gossip Pippa, we’re not even dealing with that.” She argued while Richard smiled slightly taking her hand in his kissing it gently. 

“Katie…” 

“No I will make it clear to my staff if I have to, we’ll cover the premiere and Richard and the cast, but not our relationship. I’ve been public about a lot of things, but not my personal life. Ring or no ring, I don’t care what people think as long as our lives are not at risk.” 

“That’s another good point, in case someone threatens you…you both have a huge fan base. We have the Army and your followers Katie.”

“The Army?” Katie asked curiously raising an eyebrow while Richard blushed a bit.

“My fans call themselves the Armitage Army love.” He explained. 

She smirked, “I love it.” 

“Yes the Army, we’ve had no negative experiences with them, but now that Richard is taken, there could be something drastic and we have to be prepared.” Pippa said and both adults sighed.

“Pip I think you’re getting worked up about nothing because my fans are lovely. I would like to think that they would be happy if I was happy and I am. For the first time in a really long time, I’m incredibly happy.” He smiled at her and Katie smiled back.

“Well you pay me to deal with all of this you two, I’m just being honest. Anything could happen.” Pippa’s voice rang out.

“We understand, but like Rich said we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. As for now Pip, Rich and I need to talk to see what we want to do. I don’t mind either way, it’s really up to him.” Katie said.

“Our relationship isn’t anyone’s business Katie love. I’m a private person, I don’t really like to discuss these things, but as Pippa said, pictures are everywhere and they are worth a thousand words….do it.” 

“…What? Are you sure?” Pippa’s voice asked shocked while Katie glanced at him raising both eyebrows.

“Well we are engaged…but just give us a day before you announce it. I need to tell my family though. Do it on Monday.” 

“Sure thing Richard, I’m just glad you two are happy. Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.” Pippa said and both of them laughed heartily.

“Not yet babe, see you back in New York.” Katie said as Richard ended the call and she flopped back down on the bed before giving him a smile while holding his hand tightly. She grabbed her laptop and found TMZ’s website taking a look at the pictures of them dancing close together and kissing at the wedding.

“We look good, but damn babe I’m a hobbit compared to you.” She said pointing out the pictures while Richard chuckled. 

“How tall are you?”

“5 ft 2…I could be Bilbo right?”

“Actually love hobbits are barely four feet tall, you are actually Thorin’s height.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Are you telling me I could be a dwarf?” 

“You could be and that’s tall for a dwarf. You could be Thorin’s queen…if he hadn’t died.” He replied with a grin.

“Thorin never did have a love did he?”

Richard frowned, “Not that I know of.” 

“That’s sad, never having a love. I couldn’t imagine not having anyone to love. Love is a wonderful experience.” 

He smiled at her, “It is indeed so is another form of love…making it.” He smirked a bit before closing her laptop and pulling her on top of him.

“Now where were we?” He asked her his voice deep and gruff before yanking her down and kissing her hard on the lips as their night progressed. After all, either Richard nor Katie were the types to not finish something they started.

*

“Paps.” 

“What?”

“Over there by security.” Katie spoke softly nodding her head to the line of people at JFK International Airport.

Richard cursed under his breath placing a baseball hat over his head and taking her hand in his tightly, “Don’t let go and not a word.” 

She nodded as she straightened her sunglasses making her way over to the baggage claim where she heard people shout their names as they both grabbed their luggage and walked around them.

“Hey boss!” A familiar voice hollered and Katie groaned loudly before glancing around and seeing Frank one of her photographers waving at her shaking the camera. She shook her head no as she was handed her luggage and followed Richard out of the airport as he hailed a cab.

The men placed their things in the trunk as she climbed in and called the office waiting for Richard to join her in the backseat.

“Hey Kate.” 

“Dan hey, call a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. I need to sit down and discuss what is going on. I never expected to get pictures of myself taken.”

“Well you are engaged to a famous actor Kate, it’s going to happen…”

“But not with my magazine! I hate to turn nasty, but we’re not going to put any pictures of myself nor my fiancé in there unless someone tells me otherwise. I don’t play this card, but I am the Editor-in-Chief. What I say goes and I know the staff, they are gossipy when they shouldn’t be.” 

“Gotcha boss, alright, so just the editors?”

“Everyone. Editors, writers, photographers especially since we are covering the premiere in a couple weeks. Pippa is announcing that we are engaged tomorrow but until then, let people think what they think. However they need to know that yes we are a magazine and we publish news about celebrities including relationships, mine and Richard’s will not be in there unless discussed and agreed upon by the both of us.” 

“I understand Kate, see you tomorrow.” 

Katie sighed and ended the call throwing her phone back into her purse.

“Madame Editor, remind me to never make you mad.” Richard teased her as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her to his chest. 

“I just don’t want to waste space because I know what everyone will say. Oh she’s fat, she’s not as pretty as others, why is he with her? I will not let anything like that post in my   
magazine. I barely tolerate the fashion comments that aren’t nice.” 

“Hey stop it right now, look at me love,” Richard said sternly taking her jaw in his hand and tilting it up so she was staring at him, “You are not fat, you’re beyond gorgeous. So what if you’re not a skinny supermodel? Most men love curves and I do as well. You’re so sexy and I wish you could see that. I love you inside and out and who cares what people think? It’s you and me, not you, me and the world. You are mine and I am yours. I don’t care if you gain or lose weight, you’re still the woman I love with everything in me. Nothing will change that.” 

“You’re too amazing, are you sure you’re real and this isn’t a dream?” She asked him softly with a smile as he smiled and bent down to kiss her gently.

“If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up.” 

 

*

“Katie love, you have to relax.” Richard told her softly as he straightened his red tie for the premiere of ‘Into the Storm.’

She stopped pacing and her curly, short, red hair bounced across her face, “Rich this is serious. My biopsy results are in now and the doctor won’t call me back. I don’t know whether to skip the premiere and march down to his office or what. I’m so nervous already that I’m forgetting that we are stepping out in public for the first time ever in less than twenty minutes!” 

“Hey hey it’ll be alright, I promise. No matter what happens, I’m here for you. Always.” 

“Always?” She whispered softly glancing up at him.

Kissing her forehead, he pulled away staring down into her bright blue-green eyes, “Always.” 

“What if I’m sick again? What if we can’t have children? Would you really be alright with that?”

Richard hugged her gently, “Of course I would be alright, we could always adopt. Millions of children are waiting to be adopted every day and if you’re sick, well we will take care of it and you won’t be alone.”

“Richard this isn’t like a flu bug that will go away in a couple days…” Katie warned him.

“I know that, I’ve done the research since I’ve been back, but I promise you that my feelings towards you and the cancer haven’t changed at all. I love you.” He told her as her phone began to ring loudly. She rushed to the phone holding Richard’s hand in hers as she answered it recognizing her doctor’s number.

“Dr. Marshall.” 

“Hello Katie, how are you?” 

“I’ve been alright, a bit nervous since you made me get a biopsy.” 

“I understand dear, well I have the results of it, however, I think you need to come down to the office so we can discuss them.”

The color drained from Katie’s face as she stumbled backwards feeling faint. She felt Richard’s strong arms catch her with worry, “Is it back Dr. Marshall? Please just tell me if the cancer is back.” She asked softly as she was placed on the edge of the bed with his arms wrapped around her. 

“Katie I really think it’s best if you come down to the office as soon as possible, can you come in a couple days?” 

“Yes.” She whispered as she barely understood her instructions. Thursday. 11am. Bring someone for support. She hung up the phone barely nodding her head and she turned to her worried boyfriend.

“Katie…” He whispered stroking her cheek.

“He wants to go back in a couple days, come with me please.” She begged him softly fighting the tears in her eyes.

“Of course I will come with you love, but for now we need to get going. This will be a wonderful night. We have to think positive. Everything will be alright.” Richard reassured her the best that he could before she finally nodded grabbing her purse checking her reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t help, but stare. She was wearing a maroon v neck dress that stopped at her knees hugging her curves a bit. Her hair was curled and her black heels matched her black purse and she looked stunning. This was supposed to be the best night ever. 

Now it wasn’t.


End file.
